Shadows in the Night
by Lacrea Moonlight
Summary: Discovering the dark underworld of Blade and the truth that vampires exist, the Senshi embark down the dark path to the loss of innocence... Chapter 17 is up!
1. Close Encounters

Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since I've written and recently I've had the time and inspiration. Anyway, I decided to revamp this entire story and maybe I'll revamp my other stories too if I can get the muses to contact me again. This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications.

Shadows in the Night 

Dark shadows filled the alley and made the stark lighting seem almost dim. The moon shown brightly at its fullest high in the sky, almost blanketing the stars and constellations from sight. However, this did not deter the young blonde as she made her way home from work. She didn't seem to notice that she was being followed by a tall man, wearing dark clothing and a twisted smile on his face. Though she looked helpless and for the entire world an easy target, Tsukino Usagi was anything but that. Beneath the bubbly and ditzy exterior, she was a hardened warrior, a woman known to Japan and, to some extent, the world as Sailor Moon. She was a champion of love and justice and had for a long time been fighting evils that any ordinary man or woman could not, would not, imagine. And it was her warrior's instinct that told her the man behind her, following in the darkness of the night, was dangerous and not at all human.

She quickened her pace and her heightened hearing detected that her 'stalker' had done so as well. 'He probably thinks that he's scaring me,' she thought absently. Usagi glanced over her shoulder and spotted the man. He had dark brown hair and his skin was oddly pale, as though he had not seen the sun in quite some time. Were she younger this tactic would have worked quite well, but since her days of crying over a small cut or bruise she had grown into a woman of a focused mined, a toned and attractive body and had developed that annoying thing called 'responsibility' that Luna had always talked about. With a sigh, she decided to let him think it was working and slipped into a run. She heard a laugh behind her, as though he had been waiting for this as he also began running. But to her surprise, he caught up with her easily and grabbed her arm, throwing her into the brick wall of the alley. For a moment, she gasped in pain as her head struck the building hard. The man advanced on her with a twisted look on his face, his teeth showing white in the dim light of the overhead lamp. And that's when she caught sight of it: his canines were inhumanly long and sharp, like a serpent's.

Usagi quickly got up, intending to transform and take this thing she thought to be a youma out but was deprived of this chance when a gunshot sounded in the air. The man screamed, gripping his leg as the flesh around the wound smoldered. A black-skinned man, dressed in black clothes that obviously had armor underneath the fabric stood stoically to her left about ten feet away. A long, black trench coat fluttered about his ankles in a light breeze as he slowly walked forward. The pale man before her looked up and growled angrily one word.

"Daywalker."

The black man said nothing as he continued to walk forward, the young princess's assailant backing off and running the opposite direction as fast as his legs could carry him. The Daywalker shook his head as he pulled out a bladed weapon and threw it carelessly at the retreating figure. It flew through the air with a sharp whirring noise and Usagi gasped as she saw it cut cleanly through the neck and fly back as the man she presumed to be a mugger collapsed into ash and dust. The blonde looked up at her savior in shock as he turned to her. He took a few steps towards her and she sprang up immediately, backing away tensely, one hand grasping the locket she now kept in her pocket instead of the front of her shirt. The Daywalker stopped, gripping the weapon he'd just tossed so effortlessly.

"Did he bite you?"

Usagi was stunned at these words. Silently, she shook her head. He gave her a look that told her that he didn't believe what she was saying. Two strides of his long legs and he had her by the neck, turning her head from one side to the other. After a moment of inspection, he seemed satisfied with the state of her pale neck and slowly walked away. Finding her voice, Usagi finally spoke.

"Who are you?" she demanded softly. The Daywalker paused and inclined his head slightly.

"You don't need to know. Just go home and don't wander the streets at night."

Gripping the locket tightly, she glared slightly. "That sounded like a threat."

He seemed amused. "If I were threatening you, you wouldn't be standing there." He left her there, standing almost in a daze in the darkness of the alley. Vaguely, her mind began to wonder if there was another threat on the horizon.

--------

Blade drove through the streets of Tokyo at speeds quite beyond the limit but it seemed as if the police could sense from their cars that this was not a car they could simply stop and ask for "license and registration, please." The streets were not barren of traffic but there was very little in the way of opposition as he passed car after car. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally turned into the old warehouse district, pulling into one specific warehouse that seemed dank and abandoned. Inside there was the sound of loud music and the whirring of machinery and he spotted Whistler working on another weapon. The man was old and quite inventive with his work. He admired how he had gotten the UV lamps so small, he could fit one in his pocket or mount them on his two favorite guns. The half-breed grinned inwardly at the thought of causing double the damage to the blood-sucking bastards he hunted day and night.

Without a second glance to the man he had thought of as a father, Blade crossed the large warehouse to his makeshift bedroom. He could smell that dawn was quite near as he stripped of his armored clothing and slid beneath the thin sheets of his bed. Though he needed little sleep, he had not been able to catch a single wink for nearly a week and it was beginning to take a toll on him. As much as he would have liked to stay up, he was forced to do what his body needed him to do and rest for the few precious hours that he could. The next night, he intended to find out where the nearest vampire club was and demolish the population in the midst of their 'fun time.' Though this was the main thing on his mind, he also thought about the girl he had saved. Beautiful as she was, it wasn't her physical appearance that had attracted him to her aid. There was something about her that nagged at the back of his mind, telling him there was much more to her than met the eye. And the way she had put her hand in her pocket so discreetly while that suck-head had been toying with her told him that she knew that someone had been following her, like she had been toying with it instead.

On some level this disturbed Blade. But he couldn't think of that now. He needed his rest before the next night came and then he could ponder over this woman, this enigma. Faintly, he heard the music stop and the limping step of his mentor as he, too, headed for bed. Unfortunately for the old man, he did not have the stamina that Blade had to stay up for more than a few days at a time and unlike his dark-skinned friend, he needed a good day's rest far more than he did.

--------

Usagi sipped at her double-chocolate shake thoughtfully. She had called a meeting with the senshi, not including the outers, to tell them and discuss what she had seen the night before. To say it was astonishing was exaggerating but the fact that a man she perceived as mortal being able to take out a Youma with little effort had definitely concerned her. Her gaze was directed out the window as the first arrived. Mizuno Ami sat down before Usagi, a light and tired smile on her face. She had allowed her blue hair to grow much longer than she had when they were younger, having preferred to keep it short and neat. Now it reached the middle of her back in gentle waves and her bangs graced her forehead with a gentle curl inwards, complimenting her pale skin. Usagi herself had changed her appearance a little; her hair was notably shorter, coming to just below the curve of her back and she had let her bangs grow out to frame her face. She had grown in height from being 5'1" to 5'7" in the last few years of high school, an unexpected growth spurt. Ami had grown as well, now being only an inch shorter than the Moon Princess. And they both wore outfits that slightly accented their now very developed bodies.

No longer did they subconsciously wear the colors of their respective home worlds; Ami wore a light orange sweater that tightened in all the right places and a pair of faded denim jeans that flared slightly at the calves to tastefully cover her white sneakers. Usagi wore a maroon short sleeved shirt that was simply tight across her breasts and a black vest that was zipped halfway. Her black slacks hugged her hips lowly, showing off her flat belly and her navel. Her shoes were black and gave her an extra inch when she stood up, buckling at the side. It wasn't long before they were joined by Hino Rei and Kino Makoto. The senshi of Mars wore a violet shawl a black baby tank top and low rider jeans ripped at the knees and a pair of heels that boosted her from her 5'6" to 5'7" while Makoto wore a short pleated pink skirt that went nicely with her white v-neck shirt with a rose pattern printed all over it. It was almost dangerously low, from the looks she was receiving from other patrons, looking from her white sandaled-feet to the thick braid she had twisted into a bun at the top of her head. Unbelievably, Makoto had grown to be 5'10" since their school days, still keeping her much taller than her fellow senshi.

Aino Minako arrived minutes after them, wearing a mauve shirt that exposed her shoulders and some cleavage with a black mini-skirt to compliment her outfit. She had shortened her hair to just below her shoulders and had grown to be the same height as Usagi. Her black half-inch heels showed off her painted toe-nails and clicked on the tile as she approached.

As everyone settled into the booth, the senshi of the Moon tried to decide how to put into words exactly what she had seen. When she had called, she hadn't said exactly what she would have liked to get them out here, seeing as they all had busy lives now with school and work. She felt it best if she didn't say what she had to over the phone, in case there were unwanted listeners on each end. Here, in the corner of the Crown Arcade, she felt safer in speaking her mind. All eyes turned to Usagi as everyone spoke their greetings. She took a good sip of her shake and then pushed it to the side slightly, still half full.

"I know you're all wondering what we're doing here. Trust me, I wouldn't have called for this kind of meeting if I didn't think it wasn't important," she spoke softly. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Last night as I was walking home from work, I noticed very quickly that I was being followed. At first, I thought it was a mugger and that I could just scare him off by disappearing and transforming or even using some of the techniques Mako-chan taught me to take down thugs quick and easy. But… it wasn't like that at all. I think he was a youma of some kind."

The young women around her were suddenly talking all at once. Whispers of things like, 'could this be what Pluto was talking about?' and 'does this mean Crystal Tokyo isn't far off?' Usagi put her hand up to quiet them down and they all turned eyes back to her.

"I don't know any of this for sure. This youma looked like it was taking after horror movies; it looked almost like a vampire. It was very pale and it had elongated teeth. It moved so fast, it actually caught me when I was running at full speed! It was very strong, too. Threw me into a wall like I was a rag doll. The thing is, as I was getting ready to transform, some guy, I think he was an American, shot him in the leg. It looked like his leg was burning from the inside out! When it tried to get away, he threw some kind of bladed boomerang that cut its head off, clean from the shoulders. The weirdest part, though, was that it didn't just vaporize like most youma do. It looked like it burned to ash from the inside out. I don't know who this guy is and I don't care right now. What I'm worried about is simple: is there a new threat in Tokyo, how do we defeat it, and if this guy knows something about them, how do we find him?"

The senshi seemed deep in thought, none of them at all shocked or surprised at their princess and her very rational thinking. After the defeat of Chaos, Usagi had begun to mature faster than any of them had expected of her. It was like losing Mamoru, losing all of them all at once and having to be the victor in a battle no one expected to win had sobered her from a lifetime of being a thoughtless and careless child to a responsible, calculating, graceful and hard working woman in merely a few weeks. Gone were the days of her klutz attacks and dim-witted thinking. Even with those aspects long gone, she still retained a bubbly personality when she wasn't studying hard for exams or concentrating on improving her skills at the flower shop she'd been working at for nearly two years. Beyond those two things, the only time she was that serious were the times when she was considering the threats that the future contained, the stray youma they all faced.

Ami hesitated slightly as she looked to her princess. "Usagi," she began with a whisper, her voice growing stronger with each word, "Perhaps that was just a stray. That guy may have been hunting youma for years and knew the best way to take this one down without using magick like we do." Usagi shook her head.

"I don't think so. You didn't see what I did. This was different. It was like he… was trained to handle just this type of youma. He had no other weapons that I could see."

The others had nothing to say to this; there was nothing they could think of just then to rationalize what their princess had seen. Deep down, some of them didn't want to. The thought of a new enemy after such a long time of peace didn't resonate with the desires they all held for the future.

AN: For those who read the original, I hope you like what I've done to improve the story. I know I haven't written in a very long time and there are hardly any good reasons why I haven't. One reason is lack of inspiration. For a long time, I became uninterested in Sailor Moon or anything relating to fanfiction. Another reason is that I have been more concerned with work and school than writing and I thought that writing my stories just wasn't quite that important. Anyway, the reason I decided to rewrite this fic is because the inspiration hit me and just wouldn't go away. The changes will be slow in coming, sad to say, but they will be coming. I have a whole week off from school and the only thing I have to worry about is getting to work, coming home, and going to sleep. I'll devote whatever time and inspiration I have left to getting this story updated and improving via reviews and any ideas people want to throw at me. Ideas are welcome and will be credited accordingly.


	2. Rememberance and Stratagy

Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since I've written and recently I've had the time and inspiration. Anyway, I decided to revamp this entire story and maybe I'll revamp my other stories too if I can get the muses to contact me again. This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications.

Shadows in the Night

As the light faded in the early hours of dusk, Blade awoke. Hours had passed slowly for the half-breed as he had dreamt things he would have wished far from his mind at the moment. Nyssa was the only thing he had dreamt about for the duration of his rest. She was the closest he had ever gotten to loving anyone in a long time. He had cared about Karen before she had left him, disgusted at his constant desire for revenge and how he hadn't cared when she told him her plans to leave. He had been more concerned with finding Whistler, the mentor he thought he'd lost when he'd been beaten, bitten and left for death or the path of the very creatures he loathed. The old man had tried to kill himself before Blade went on to kill Deacon Frost but had failed miserably. The vampires had come back, taking the crippled inventor with them and keeping him locked in stasis between beatings and healing. Not even a day after finding the older man, the stoic Daywalker had met the exotic vampire in battle.

Though she was the very thing he hated, there was a softness to her, a gentle nature tainted only by the nature of what she was and the training to be a killer. Before he had met her, he was a hardened killer, caring nothing of her kind. But he had grown to enjoy her presence. She had an odd calming effect that no one else had ever given him. With all his being, he wished he'd been able to save her from her brother, Nomak, a genetically enhanced vampire gone mad with rejection and the knowledge that he had only been born as a mistake in genetic sequencing. He was a hideous and heinous attempt at making vampires invincible to the few things that could kill them: garlic, silver and sunlight. They were trying to make another like him. They had failed, creating Nomak, a vampire who carried a virus that infected vampires and humans alike, turning them into the race they had come to call Reapers. He had eliminated the infected, including Nomak. But not before the crazed Reaper had infected his sister.

He still remembered vividly, as he dressed in his armored hunting gear, how she felt in his arms when he carried her to the helicopter pad, the sun's light just barely seen in the horizon. The way she stared for the first time at the sun's purifying light with pride and acceptance of her death. Normally, vampires burned and screamed violently in the light, almost exploding. Nyssa's was an almost gentle death, as if the sun didn't want to destroy such a beautiful, if deadly, creature. The feeling of her skin turning to burning ash as he had caressed her cheek, her eyes looking at him with a look of peace made his fingertips ache. And then she was gone, nothing more than a small cyclone of ash and dust in the wind. For a moment, Blade paused. He felt a dull ache in his heart at her loss. Mentally, the half-breed shook himself. He would have time for such thoughts later. He had some hunting to do.

--------

The princess of the Moon walked calmly down the alley she'd used the night before. This time, if something decided to make her dinner, she was far more prepared than she had been last time. Not only did she have a hand on her broach that lay patiently in her pocket, she had Mars and Venus following in the shadowed rooftops above. If she got into trouble, they were close enough to spot it and drop to her rescue at a moment's notice. It was odd, though. Since the attack the night before, her senses seemed to have heightened. She'd mentioned this change to Luna and the feline guardian seemed to fill with pride.

"You're coming into your heritage," she said proudly. "Lunarians, especially the Royal Family, had very finely tuned senses. You especially were known to have the most acute hearing, sight and sense of smell that had been seen for hundreds of years. And your taste! When you ate at dinner, you would kindly tell the cooks what they had put too much of in the meal and how to correct it!"

Usagi shook her head slightly, wiping the memory from her mind. She wasn't that good yet, she could only feel a slight difference. However, Luna insisted that in a short amount of time, she would be at the full acuity she'd had a millennia ago. It was her newfound sensitive hearing that alerted her to someone following her. She waited until the footsteps reached her to the point a normal person would have heard and turned her head. It was a woman; she was tall, elegantly dressed in a long skirt that had two slits on either side of her thighs. A silken blouse, unbuttoned at the bottom to show her navel and at the top to expose the top of her cleavage hung loosely about her shoulders and expensive-looking heels clicked at a leisure pace. The blonde could easily tell that this woman was not human from the extremely pale skin under the light of the moon and the lamps. She was a vampire. Turning forward once again, she began to walk faster and nearly bumped into a man that had appeared seemingly from nowhere.

Now she was nervous.

"Gomen nasai. I'll be more careful to watch next time," she spoke softly and tried to go around. He stepped in front of her, flashing what would have been a charming smile… if not for the unnaturally elongated canines flashing in the pale light. Gasping, Usagi turned around to find the woman had caught up to her and grasped her arm. Terror gripped her for a moment before she screamed as loudly as she could. Instantly, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were there, kicking their princess's attackers to the ground. Dropping her bag, she pulled out the broach and thrust it to its place on her chest.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!" she cried. In a flurry of ribbons and feathers, Tsukino Usagi was transformed into one of the most powerful senshi in the galaxy. Eternal Sailor Moon stood before them in all her glory. The two vampires looked on in awe, unsure of whether they should attack or flee at the sight of the most famous heroine in all of Japan. Deciding it was best to get rid of her, they both lunged and the three senshi dodged gracefully. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon all managed to land themselves in tactical positions.

"I knew doing those drills every week would come in handy," Sailor Mars muttered. Immediately, she posed to attack, waving her hand down to create a fiery bow while the other slowly drew back to form an arrow. She grasped her weapon, the words already coming to her lips as the magic from her planet flowed down to envelop her. The heat gave her comfort. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The arrow flew from her fingertips, a trail of fire in its wake as it struck true, hitting the male in the back. He screamed only for a moment before he turned completely to ash. The woman turned and hissed.

"I guess he couldn't take the heat," Sailor Venus joked, as she walked to stand beside Sailor Mars. The red planet's princess smirked.

"Then, maybe he should have gotten out of the kitchen." The vampire backed away from the two of them and turned to Sailor Moon. The blonde looked at the vampire as if trying to figure it out.

"What kind of youma are you? Who sent you?" she asked, her voice ringing with authority. She looked at her in confusion.

"Youma? What the hell is that?" it hissed. The three senshi looked at each other in surprise.

"What do you mean, 'what the hell is that?' You're a youma!" Sailor Mars growled out. She had a feeling that this was some kind of diversionary tactic.

"No, I'm a **vampire.** No one sent me; my companion and I were hungry and out for a midnight snack. Since you killed him, I'm going to have to feast alone and you're going to be the main course!" she snarled as she took a flying kick at the two unprepared senshi. Then, it turned to Sailor Moon, but she was ready. Using her oldest attack, she raised her hand and a glowing discus appeared; her tiara. She thrust it forward, not even uttering the attack words, and it cleanly cut the vampire in half at the waist. She looked up and then at her midsection before she burst into flame and fell in a pile of ash. The tiara faithfully flew back into its mistress's hand before she clenched her hand and it disappeared in a shower of sparkling dust that settled on the ground.

The three of them looked around for a moment, trying to determine if anyone had seen what they'd done. When they were satisfied, Sailor Moon grabbed the bag she'd abandoned and they all leapt to the rooftops, deciding that it would be better to avoid more confrontations for the evening.

AN: I revised the last chapter again, since I noticed that I'd left out Minako and I had misspelled a few things. That's all taken care of now. I hope everyone is satisfied with how I'm taking the story for the moment. For the record, Blade won't be introduced to the Senshi for another chapter or so, so please be patient. I'm trying to make this as interesting as possible without over-doing it. Ja ne!

Lacrea Moonlight


	3. Meetings

Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since I've written and recently I've had the time and inspiration. Anyway, I decided to revamp this entire story and maybe I'll revamp my other stories too if I can get the muses to contact me again. This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications.

Shadows in the Night

The next morning seemed too bright for such a grim situation being discussed between the five senshi. When Usagi, Rei, and Minako first recounted the events, Ami and Makoto could hardly believe what they'd heard. Vampires? At first the senshi of Jupiter shook her head, denying that it was possible. 'Youma, I can believe, but vampires? That's just being silly!'

"As senshi, we have come across youma and alien beings that have wished domination over our planet. We've seen creatures use dimensional rifts to go from one place to another almost instantaneously. True, we have dealt with youma that bore a striking resemblance to vampires or werewolves, but that doesn't mean that either one do not exist on their own. We may not have noticed them because they probably keep low profiles and don't surface in the public eye unless absolutely necessary," Ami, being the analytical of the group, said softly. All eyes then turned to her and she blushed slightly.

"So what are you saying? That Dracula is real? That the stuff that happens on 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer' happens? Come on, Ami! That's impossible!" Makoto countered.

"Is it any more impossible than a princess from the Moon? Or Sailor Senshi reborn from over a thousand years ago to protect her and the Earth?" Usagi broke in. Makoto and Ami looked at the blonde. "I've always believed it was best to keep our minds and hearts open to new possibilities. Maybe what Ami said is true, maybe it isn't. Maybe this is simply a new breed of youma. I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of waiting for new threats to this world for us to fend off. We've kept our peace for a few years now and, to be frank, I really don't want it to end. I think… I think that we should try and find these 'people' and see if we can't negotiate with them in some way."

The others looked at their princess with some surprise. Even with all the changes she had made to herself, her personality, sometimes the maturity of her words still made them wonder what had happened to the girl they had met so long ago. But, even so, her idea of diplomacy sounded much more appealing than the idea of battling again; leaving the lives they'd worked hard to build in the dark. Wordlessly, they all agreed. They would try for peace before war.

--------

3 Days later…

The night embraced him wholeheartedly, yet part of him rejected it. The other part felt at home in the bleak darkness; this was his hunting ground. His time to find the evil that made him into what he was. Destroy it with a satisfaction that only revenge could give. The night was his ally and Blade would not break this bond until he had killed off every single vampire that walked the Earth. As he stood on the top of the building, he could see the flow and ebbing of traffic, people walking home from night school and jobs… and five streaks of color running down an alleyway. Squinting slightly through his sunglasses, he could make out the forms of five women in rather skimpy sailor outfits, each a different color. And one had wings. Blade frowned slightly and began to follow from the rooftops. They moved as fast as, if not faster, than vampires. Their pace was almost difficult for him to keep up with. When they began to enter the warehouse district, he began descending lower until he was only a few stories above them.

They slowed and entered a rather decrepit looking one, almost like a large wooden shack ready to fall down if the wind blew too hard. After a moment, he dropped to the ground and went through the large open door. He followed at a large distance, keeping track of them mainly by scent until they reached the center. He hid himself behind a large crate and listened intently.

"You actually showed up. I'm impressed," a woman commented. Blade looked from behind the crate and nearly growled as he saw a female vampire before him. She was beautiful, like most vampires he'd killed. She was dressed in a black business suit that made a stark reminder of exactly what she was.

One of the women of the group he'd followed stepped forward. Her uniform was made up of a white bodice with a layered skirt of yellow, red and dark blue. Her sleeves were pink puffs with red bands around her upper arms and her navy blue collar came down in a v-shape to a broach shaped like a heart with wings flaring out. Her gloves were white save for the red v-shape at the wrists and the red bands that were mere inches from the bands of her sleeves. Her boots came to about mid-thigh and were as white as the gloves with the same red v-shape pointing upwards at the knee. Lastly, the bow on her back was like a small pair of wings just like the larger ones that settled on her back. The other women were dressed similarly, with red, orange, blue and green as their main colors but with bows and ribbons instead. And they had layers of see-through fabric instead of puffy-ball shaped sleeves. Honestly, he thought this was some kind of joke that was being played on them or him. And why the hell did that blonde woman have her hair up in two buns with her hair streaming down like that?

"We called for this meeting, didn't we?" the woman replied. Her voice was soft yet commanding of attention.

The vampire smirked. "Of course. Which reminds me, why exactly are we here Sailor Moon? I heard you don't like to deal with creatures of our stature."

The one called Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Normally, I'd turn you and anyone else like you into dust. But, if I can do this peacefully, I will. Firstly, I want to know how many of you are-"

"Our numbers are unfathomable to you. We are everywhere. Every country, every city, every village. There is nowhere on this planet we don't live and flourish. And if you are suggesting that we leave Tokyo, leave Japan… Well, you're just fooling yourself and everyone who follows you. We are the predators and your kind is the prey; supremacy is our legacy over the human race and have no doubt that in the end, yours will be a life of servitude in the end. You are the cattle, the lambs we slaughter and feed on," the female interrupted. The look in her eye was that of a cat who'd just caught the mouse and was playing with it before she ended its pitiful existence. Sailor Moon's eyes had widened with horror with each word that had passed from the dead creature's mouth.

"You can't mean that…!" she whispered, each word punctuated with her feeling of grief. If Blade had to guess, her voice sounded like it was battle-weary. She was tired of fighting an enemy that kept on coming; different forms and strengths but all the same. She sounded like he felt, deep inside but locked away under a layer of hatred and determination.

"Oh, I mean every word. Once we've dealt with you, Japan will be ours. And there is nothing you can do to stop it." Just as those last words were spoken, more than fifty vampires rushed out of the shadows. The women were surprised and easily slipped into fighting stances. At first, the half-breed thought they would be slaughtered, having no weapons about them of any use.

"Shabon Spray!" Suddenly, the room was filled with a mist and instantly, Blade felt slightly disoriented. Once he gathered his senses, he realized there was a battle unlike any he'd ever seen before happening before his eyes. The woman wearing red threw fire, burning her opponents alive in a fiery cloud of ash. The woman wearing orange used some kind of golden laser that shot from her fingertips. The woman in blue was somehow able to create ice out of thin air and use it to disable her enemies while the green-clad woman created lightning to finish them off. But Sailor Moon, if that was really her name, was completely different. Wielding a scepter, she killed off the vampires that came near her with some kind of pink light. It was akin to the effect of EDTA, making them explode but without the bloody mess.

The women were shouting constantly, words that seemed to make no sense but conjured these things without fail. Behind his sunglasses, he narrowed his eyes at the female warriors. Though a part of him relished in the wishful thinking that they would be great allies, Blade was able to easily quash that line of thought. These women needed to be studied; he needed to gather information on them and assess the threat they could cause him should he come across them in battle. No matter what kind of powers they seemed to possess, that didn't mean they were immune to becoming vampires themselves. And if that happened, he had to know what he was dealing with exactly. Intently, he watched the battle as it progressed. He vaguely realized that each of them alternately aided the other when they needed it. They worked like a well-oiled machine and they were quickly thinning out the numbers that had once been overwhelming.

Soon, there were only a few left. Then one. It was the female they had originally met with. If possible, she was even paler than what would have been normal. Sailor Moon approached her slowly, in a menacing way. Though the vampire was tall, with her high-heeled boots, Sailor Moon towered over her.

"You go back to whomever it is you report to. Tell them that if they stay, we'll find them and vanquish them. I'm tired of fighting but I will fight as long as it takes to rid the whole of Japan of your kind… and when the day comes, the world."

The female looked like she was about to speak when the one in red beat her to it. "Unless you want to end up as ash like your friends, I suggest you just walk away." The female clamped her mouth shut, eyes and face shining with hatred. She hurried across the warehouse, to another exit. Before she left, she smirked.

"It doesn't matter, not anything you said. Vampires are everywhere. You can't possibly think you can kill us all… We will destroy you first. Remember that." And then she was gone into the night.

--------

The senshi exited the warehouse slowly, absolutely weary from the battle they'd just endured. They weren't sure if they could take anymore surprises. It was like a bad dream that refused to let them wake up. Vampires were things that were supposed to be in storybooks and movies but for them all to have seen them, their ferocity, the animal rage they seemed to exude… It was almost unreal. And now they had put themselves at war with them. All of them had been hoping for peace, a hope that they could live their lives without death or violence until it was time for Crystal Tokyo. But that was not to be. Their lives were turbulent times of interchanging peace and war and there was nothing they could do to change it.


	4. Blood on the Moon

Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since I've written and recently I've had the time and inspiration. Anyway, I decided to revamp this entire story and maybe I'll revamp my other stories too if I can get the muses to contact me again. This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications.

Shadows in the Night

Several days had passed since their excursion to the warehouse and though they had not yet crossed paths with another vampire, the five Inner senshi knew their battle had yet to begin. It was for that reason they had decided to let the Outers know the situation in just a few days time. They were delaying for good reason; Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and even Hotaru had the tendency to take over the battles. Though they were only trying to protect them, it usually could mean more trouble than it was worth. The worst part of the upcoming meeting was the animosity that the Outers could display, animosity that came mostly from Haruka and Michiru.

With these thoughts in mind, Usagi sat sullenly behind the counter of the floral shop she worked in. While in high school, she had taken a liking to arranging flowers. She'd even joined the club and had had the pleasure of being rated as one of the top twenty schools in the country for that particular art. Seeing as she hardly had any other skills, it only seemed natural for her to take a job such as that. But the business was slow today and had allowed her to drift into thoughts she would have rather staved off until she actually had to put them to use. A gentle sigh drifted from her lips as she glanced at the clock. 2:30. It would be another hour before she would be allowed to leave.

"Tsukino-san! What are you doing just sitting there? You have work to do! At least _look_ like you're doing something. I don't pay you to sit there and look pretty," Tamakoto Suki, the owner of the Keikosei Kadan (Fluorescent Flowerbed) spoke with clarity and authority, though there was an amused glint in her eye. Usagi almost jumped at the sound of her voice. She smiled at the owner disarmingly and then got up, straightening things at random. The flower shipment hadn't arrived as it should have during the morning, leaving the young Moon princess with nothing to do besides chew her bottom lip and sit on her hands. Because of the delay, they had to tell the young bride who'd ordered them that her flowers wouldn't be in for another couple of days. Talk about angry phone calls; the woman had gone on a rampage, declaring that if her flowers weren't in by the time she needed them for her wedding, she'd sue for false advertising and fraud.

With a gentle shake of her head, Usagi put the thoughts of work behind her. Time seemed to pass faster as she worked, thinking of Mamoru instead of troubling times behind and ahead. He was an intern in a hospital somewhere in the United States right now, preferring to be where the worst of the worst could happen; Los Angeles, California. He lived in an apartment on the good side of town, he had told her through numerous letters. Since she had begun to take an interest in learning foreign languages, he'd been kind and had started slipping in words, then sentences entirely in English. As her studies progressed, she found that she was getting better at reading and writing the strange language. Ami and Minako, being the great friends they were, would help her with the speaking part and the last time they'd been on the subject, had told her that she was getting better every day.

When 3:30 came around, the senshi of the Moon left work with a quiet grin on her face. It seemed nothing could take away her happy moment. Unless you counted the tall black stranger chasing a terrified young man down the street. Cursing to herself, Usagi took off after them, recognizing the man from the night of her first encounter. 'They called him a Daywalker,' she thought in a frenzy. 'Maybe he's one of them, except some kind of mutation!' It wasn't long before she followed them, at a distance, to a building with some kind of basement connected from the outside. She paused at the door, pulling her broach from her pocket. Looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching, she muttered the transformation phrase under her breath and felt the warm glow of the moon's healing light encase her body before she opened her eyes again as Eternal Sailor Moon. Silently, the blonde champion crept down the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard blows being landed and shouting. She reached the bottom and peeked around the corner and nearly tossed the contents of her stomach. The black man was beating the younger Japanese man to a bloody pulp.

-------

"Tell me where the entrance is!" Blade growled, shoving the young man on the floor. He coughed, blood spurting from his mouth.

"Say 'pretty please,'" he responded with a sardonic grin. As Blade's fist rose to strike him again, a small hand grasped his wrist. He looked back to see who it was and raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. It was one of the women from the meeting.

"You ever hear of 'don't kick a man when he's down'?" she asked softly, distracting him slightly from the punch she landed in his side. The half-breed winced in pain; she was much stronger than her thin frame suggested – possibly as strong as, if not more so, than him. He growled and blocked a kick to his head, probably one meant to incapacitate him temporarily. He jumped back from her and began to size her up, reevaluating his previous thoughts of her. Originally, after some thinking, he had thought she used some kind of power source in the strange wand she'd used at the warehouse that created a highly concentrated form of ultraviolet radiation triggered by a button hidden from sight. But that didn't explain the others' abilities. Then he had decided that they had some kind of mutation that allowed them these powers: increased speed, stamina, the ability to cast fire and ice with a thought or word. What he hadn't considered is that this allowed them increased strength. His assumption had led him to believe that they primarily exorcised these mutant genes as a form of attack.

"You don't know what you're doing," Blade growled at the blonde. She quirked a delicate eyebrow.

"Don't I? I find you beating this innocent man senseless and you tell me I don't know what I'm doing? I'm saving his life," she replied calmly. From the look of her, he couldn't tell if she was tense and expecting a blow or simply standing between him and his query.

"Do you even know what he is?" he challenged. She shrugged her thin shoulders.

"He's human."

"He's a familiar." This made her face scrunch up slightly at the word in confusion. He spoke perfect Japanese, so he knew he hadn't misspoken. Seeing the doubt in her face, he elaborated. "He works for them. Vampires. He's one of their little errand boys."

--------

Eternal Sailor Moon's face turned to a stony expression at those words. "Even so," she said with conviction, "that doesn't give you the right to almost kill him."

The man's lips turned from a snarl to a masochistic smile.

"And what would you have me do? Let them run around like happy little puppies, killing people who get too close to the truth? Familiars are vampire wannabes. If they do what they're told and do it well, they might get turned into a suck head."

The senshi was about to respond when a desperate cry of rage came from behind her and she turned just in time to receive a knife to her gut. She looked down at the blade, stuck in to the hilt in a daze before she turned her eyes up. The bloodied face of the young man she'd just saved looked at her with satisfaction, though slightly strained. The look in his eyes was everything she never thought she'd see in human eyes: soulless, relentless, unbending evil. Eternal Sailor Moon tried to speak but no sound came from her moving lips except a strangled cry when he jerked the blade deeper and then pulled it out. A glazed look came to her eyes as she stared at the blood dripping from the knife onto his hand. Faintly, she heard the black man move and snap the human's neck. As she fell to her knees, her hands reached up to the wound now steadily gushing the slightly luminescent red blood that sustained her life and tried to press it, a failed attempt to staunch the flow.

Before she could hit the ground, she felt two strong arms catch her, holding her. The man she'd been ready to fight was holding her gently. She could almost see through the dark sunglasses that hid his eyes, the pity they held. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed except she could feel every sensation with stunning accuracy. Before she knew what was happening, her vision turned to darkness.

--------

Rei and Minako sat comfortably in a small restaurant, waiting patiently for Ami and Makoto. They'd decided to meet in preparations for Usagi's birthday, which was less than a month away. She'd told them that she didn't want them to spend any money on her; she'd gotten past material possessions except for the star locket and a photo of Mamoru she kept on her night stand. Even so, they were intending to throw a huge bash with the Outer Senshi included. In fact, Mei'oh Setsuna, Tomoe Hotaru, Ten'oh Haruka, and Kai'ou Michiru sat just opposite of the two Inners. Setsuna hadn't changed her hair at all or her way of dress. The mauve-eyed, dark-green haired woman still preferred to wear suits and heels. She was currently in one of her favorites, a black suit jacket that flared at the waist that sat open to reveal a silk dress shirt and a calf-length black skirt.

Haruka still wore her hair very short and her clothing was still made of a man's wardrobe. She was wearing her signature white button-down shirt and a pair of baggy jeans with combat boots. Her lover, Michiru had become even more lovely and feminine over time. Her aqua hair had grown down to her knees and was kept in a very complicated braid that lay over her shoulder. The sundress she wore was only a slightly darker blue than her hair, bringing all the attention to her curves or to her face, depending on which caught your eyes first.

Hotaru, however, had turned into a beautiful young woman. When she'd helped to face Galaxia and Chaos, she had been no older than thirteen years old in physical age. Since then, she had aged at a normal rate, maturing into the stunning creature that captivated nearly every male her age and older in the restaurant. Eighteen years old, her creamy white skin had the perfect complexion. She'd grown from a short 3'11" to a stunning 5'10", making her only a couple inches shorter than Haruka and Setsuna. Her black hair had grown from just above the shoulders to her ankles. When her guardians asked why she kept it so long, she had explained with a simple shrug: though the entity Mistress 9 had been evil and had done terrible things through her body, she had admired the long hair she'd had but didn't want it so long it dragged on the floor behind her. So, she'd kept it to just ankle length.

The two Inners sat in silence with the four Outers, waiting in an awkward silence. They didn't have to wait long as they spotted their queries as they walked in. Makoto and Ami sat down quickly and ordered a shake and a coke respectively from the waitress. Conversation was polite at first, asking how each other was doing, how their careers were going, what was it like to be world famous, that sort of thing.

"So, about Usagi's-" Rei didn't get to finish as a searing pain shot through her body. It was blinding, almost as if she was dying. Her eyes darted around to her comrades and she quickly saw they had felt it too. The eight of them were clutching at their midsections and heads. Hotaru was the first to actually speak through the horror of it all and she spoke only one word.

"Usagi!"

--------

Blade cursed under his breath for being distracted by her. Having seen what she and her comrades could do, he'd been inclined to believe that if they ever met, they could be allies. Now, as he held the decidedly tiny young woman as she bled to death, he doubted that the others of her group would ever trust him. Making a quick decision, he lifted her light frame and began to run out of the basement, towards his car at least six blocks down the street. Onlookers gawked at the sight of a tall black man running with their bleeding champion, getting the impression that he was not taking her to help, but to her doom. Some people shouted for the police while others shouted for the other Sailor Senshi to appear and save their leader. Blade took no notice.

When he finally reached the black car, he shifted his precious burden and opened the door. He set her in a sitting position and as the gaping wound was jostled, she moaned in pain. He kept his face stoic while he ran to the other side and hopped in. The engine roared to life and then they took off down the streets of Tokyo at a grueling pace.

AN: Read, review, flame. Whatever floats your boat. Just tell me what you think!


	5. Searching and Taste Tests

Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since I've written and recently I've had the time and inspiration. Anyway, I decided to revamp this entire story and maybe I'll revamp my other stories too if I can get the muses to contact me again. This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications.

Shadows in the Night

A soft moan of pain left Eternal Sailor Moon's lips as she felt consciousness returning. To her blinking eyes, everything seemed hazy and disorienting. It seemed like nothing would stay in its proper place and danced before her vision. She realized with a start that she was still in senshi form, though the midsection of her uniform had been torn away. Looking down with a strange feeling of detachment, she touched the white bandages that encircled her torso and nearly cried out in agony. The gentle touch had jostled the wound and now red gently began to bleed through to the top. She tried to remember where she'd gotten the wound. Before she could rationalize it, the memories came flooding back. That man! The one she'd tried to save! He'd done this to her. But who had saved her?

Her question was answered as an older man, in his early sixties, entered the room. He wore a brace on one of his jean-clad legs. A plaid shirt covered the grey t-shirt he wore. His hair went to his shoulders and had long ago gone white save for the few dark grey hairs just above his forehead. Intelligent blue eyes squinted at her, as though judging whether or not he should bother to speak.

"My Japanese isn't very good, so if you know English, you better speak up. Blade's not too keen on being a go-between," his voice was gruff and his accent told her that he was American. She struggled for a moment to translate what he'd said in her mind and then nodded slightly. She decided from his appearance that he wouldn't be much of a threat… that is, if she were in top shape, he wouldn't be. In her current condition, she wasn't sure she could fight off a kitten much less a grown man. He squinted again and hobbled over to a chair just to the right of the bed she lay on. It was then she noticed the red sheets were made of silk, the kind you bought in expensive stores. She threw a questioning gaze at him.

"I'm Whistler. Blade brought you here to save your life. You almost died. I was able to stop the bleeding and stitch up your wound but that's about it. You lost a lot of blood," he explained. Sailor Moon nodded.

"I speak little English. I am learning it quickly. Who Blade?" she asked, stumbling over the words. She was nervous about using the language she still hadn't mastered in front of someone born to it. Whistler took no notice of this and gestured to the door. She turned her head to see the man she'd been prepared to fight in the basement. Blade's face was unreadable. There was absolutely no emotion. Inwardly, the moon princess shuddered. How could he be so cold? Deciding to switch back to her native tongue, she addressed the tall black man.

"You killed the man, didn't you?" she asked accusingly. Even with the knowledge that he'd tried – and almost succeeded- in killing her, she still felt sorrow at the loss of the man's life. Blade looked at her with indifference.

"So what if I did? He was a familiar."

"What is a familiar? What does that mean? How does that give you a license to kill human beings?"

"Because familiars work for _them_. The vampires. They are just as bad, if not worse than vampires. They are vampire wannabes. They're like dogs. Familiars follow them around, doing what is asked of them and if they are good little dogs, their masters turn them," his voice was gruff and his face was contorted with hatred. Sailor Moon listened on in horror.

"Did you stop to think that they might not know what they're getting themselves into?"

"They know. They don't care. Like I said, dogs."

Sailor Moon sat in silence.

--------

It had been days and as soon as they had recovered from the shock and pain, the senshi had united. Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako had made calls to Usagi's house, work, and everywhere in between. No one had seen the blonde since she'd left work on Wednesday afternoon. Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru were searching Tokyo, street by street, hospital by hospital. Setsuna had opted for staying at the Time Gates, searching for her princess in time and space. However, the Mistress of Time was dismayed at what she saw. Though she had been looking for Usagi, she found fluctuations in time. The future she had worked so hard to preserve was slowly changing. Something had gone wrong. Something that was big enough to change what was meant to be but small enough to have caused so tiny a ripple, she hadn't noticed until she really looked.

Disturbed, Setsuna, now Sailor Pluto, turned away from the mists. Her mauve eyes were filled with unexplainable emotions. What was it that caused these changes? Before her eyes, she had seen Crystal Tokyo slowly change from being the epitome of the word 'utopia' to being nothing more than an idea in the heart of a Queen with no kingdom. She turned back to the mists, looking into the future. The crystalline palace was slowly melting down to a couple of buildings in a business district. Something was terribly wrong.

--------

While she'd been unconscious and wounded, Sailor Moon's wound had healed faster than a normal human's but not by much. The knife had gone deep, missing all of the important organs. Even so, the pain was intense. She had taken up massive amounts of energy just to sit up. It was taking even more to eat the small meal she'd been given. Sailor Moon knew that keeping her transformation was taking more energy than anything else. Several times, she'd thought of letting it go. Simply returning to being a civilian and letting herself be Usagi once again. But, as far as she was concerned, that wasn't an option. She didn't know these men. Whistler, from the little English she could understand, was sincere in his desire to help her. Blade, on the other hand, seemed indifferent. Like he didn't care whether she lived or died in the long run, just as long as he could kill as many vampires as he could before his time on this world was done and gone.

Sighing, she picked at the small portion of rice and chicken before her. She wasn't really hungry at the moment. She looked up as the door opened. Blade stood before her with his arms crossed and his sunglasses glinting in the pale light. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I saw you the other night. You went to meet with the vampires."

Sailor Moon blinked. "Yes. I did." Inwardly, she was thinking of whether or not he'd seen her de-transform.

"What exactly were you hoping to achieve? Peace? A treaty? Co-existance?"

"I don't know... I'm tired of fighting, of being the one the battles choose. I want to give it all up but I don't have a choice. As long as there is something that can be a threat, I have to be the one to hold the front line. It's like a war... and I'm the general who has to make all the hardest decisions."

"So why don't you?"

She looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Why don't you give up? Let someone else fight for you?"

She thought hard for a moment, choosing her words carefully. Truth be told, she'd thought of doing just that far too many times. She looked down at the rice and chicken before her and then back at him. "Because no one should have to do what _I_ do."

Blade stared at Sailor Moon for a few minutes. She could have mistaken his silence for pity. In reality, he admired the strength of conviction her voice held. She honestly believed in what she was doing, that she was doing what was right for all of Japan, and in the long run, mankind. A belief she'd die for if needed. He turned and walked to a relatively quiet area where he could meditate. As he sat down on a cushion, Blade had a moment of perfect clarity on the woman who was borrowing his bed. She was like him in so many ways; forced into a fight she never wanted, her life changed by the simple fact that she was the one people depended on to save them, even if they didn't know they were doing it. She _did_ have a choice but chose with perfect clarity to ignore it. She was a rare creature indeed.

--------

A pale hand held a wine glass delicately, swirling the red liquid within absently. The owner of this hand stared at the man before her with a slight glare on her beautiful face. Her skin was alabaster white and her lips, currently twisted into a snarl, were full and colored a deep burgundy. Her nose was straight, slightly upturned and narrow but delicate. Her almond-shaped eyes were a piercing jungle-green set beneath rose-red brows. Her straight hair was long, reaching just below her slender waist. She wore a black dress that showed more than a little cleavage from her more than ample breasts and came down to just above mid-thigh. She looked like a goddess.

"What did you just say?" her voice was tainted with a growl. Even so, she sounded alluring and sultry. The man before her gulped slightly and straightened the collar of his shirt.

"Kunshi is dead. It seems Blade found him and killed him. We think he might have wounded him or someone else."

She leaned back in her chair, sipping from the glass. A drop of red blood dribbled down her chin slightly and her tongue dipped out to catch it before it went too far. "Really? Why would you think it would be someone else?" The man paused for a moment before bringing out a tiny vial that obviously contained blood that seemed oddly luminescent in the light. He set it down in front of the woman and she raised a delicate brow before picking it up.

"We've already run several tests on the sample. It has human qualities but there are quite a few differences that we have not been able to decipher. No one can figure out what kind of creature could have this kind of blood though the lab is trying to use a new computer program to extrapolate what it could look like. We are doing everything we can, Mistress Aurelia."

Aurelia looked at the vial leisurely before opening the top and letting a little drip onto her waiting tongue. As she closed her mouth a shudder went through her body. Her face contorted into pure bliss and a moan of pleasure issued though her lips.

"It tastes divine!" she gasped. Her eyes opened from being closed so tight and for a moment her green eyes turned a silver color before returning back to normal. Her gaze turned from the vial, now half empty, to the awed man before her. A feral smile broke out on her face, her fangs glinting in the bright light and her gaze predatory. "Find me the creature this blood came from and I can guarantee you will become my second in command in the very near future."

The man gulped again before bowing slightly as he turned towards the door. A small smirk appeared on his face as he exited.

--------

Rei sat before the sacred fire, her priestess robes seeming heavy and uncomfortable as she chanted furiously. She'd been there for nearly six hours pleading and chanting to the fire, begging any deity in existence to show her were Usagi could be. For six hours, she'd only seen where her beloved friend and princess had been in the last few years. It was like someone or something didn't want her found.

It seemed like a few more hours had passed when it had only been a few minutes before she stopped her chanting. The senshi of fire was exhausted. Never before had she concentrated so hard, for so long on one single objective. Usually, she only meditated and used the fire for a little more than an hour but to do so for this long had drained her of all the energy she'd had on reserve. Her shoulders sagging, she stood up and walked slowly back to her bedroom. As she slid onto the bed, her shoes discarded carelessly at the door, Rei picked up her communicator and pressed the button for Ami. They'd tried to contact her this way earlier but all they'd gotten was static. It wasn't long before the senshi of ice appeared on the small screen, her face drawn. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, which she probably hadn't.

"Ami-chan, I haven't found anything. I used every trick, prayer, chant and meditation I know and even invented a few new ones. I found nothing."

The hopeful look on the blue-haired woman's face was wiped away in an instant. Her entire body seemed to slump. "Oh, Rei-chan..." she sobbed, "I haven't found anything either. I've hacked every system in Japan, the Americas, Europe and Asia. There's nothing!" Rei wished she could have been there to comfort her friend at that moment but exhaustion was setting in.

"I have to sleep and so do you. We've been awake for nearly a week and so far all we've done is hurt ourselves. We have to be rested if we're going to do Usagi any good. I'll call you in the morning and we'll start again." Ami nodded and the communicator went dark. Sighing, the princess of Mars slowly lay back on her bed, still wearing her robes. She didn't care. She was exhausted and she didn't know what she was supposed to do anymore. A yawn left her lips as she fell into a troubled sleep, dreams of terrible things happening to her best friend haunting her mind.

--------

Sailor Moon lay silently on her bed, fiddling with her communicator. For hours she'd been trying to get a hold of her friends but to no avail. With a frustrated groan she allowed it to disappear into her sub-space pocket. With a moan of pain, she shifted onto her side. Her wound was about half-way closed but she was still in terrible pain. Whistler had tried to give her something for it but it'd had no effect. With her transformation in place, nothing they gave her would work as the magick she used to heal would identify it as a toxin and neutralize it. She'd been gone a week, as far as she could tell. She could only imagine what her friends and family were going through. When she'd woken up the second time, she'd asked for a phone to call her family. Unfortunately, they didn't have one.

She really wished she could go home.

--------

AN: This chapter took me a while to pump out of my brain since I have been at work and school almost all the time. I hope everyone liked this one! Please review! I love reviews. I worship reviews. I need reviews to keep going with this story!


	6. Break Away

Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since I've written and recently I've had the time and inspiration. Anyway, I decided to revamp this entire story and maybe I'll revamp my other stories too if I can get the muses to contact me again. This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications.

Shadows in the Night

Mamoru was worried. _Very_ worried. While he'd been on call at the hospital, he'd felt that distinct sensation that his precious Usako was in danger. The fatal kind of danger and he was helpless to do anything about it. Half a world away, it was a faded feeling that he hadn't been able to shake for a few days. And then there was the fact that she had missed the monthly call. In the darkness of his apartment, the Prince of Earth frowned deeply. Usagi never, _never_ missed their monthly call. He knew without a doubt that she planned her weekends around it. She would have her job schedule around that simple two-hour phone call and from what the senshi told him in their letters, she would be absolutely glowing afterwards. He knew something was wrong but there was no way he could possibly get away from everything here without people asking questions or possibly losing his internship.

Although the feeling that she was in danger had gone in the last few hours, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Surely if Usagi was hurt, her friends would have called to let him know, right? But as far as he knew, there were no messages on his answering machine and there had been no letters describing his love's untimely demise. So what in the name of the gods was happening? Sighing, he stood up. He knew his connection with the blonde wasn't as strong as the connection with her senshi. Mamoru loved Usagi with every fiber of his being. However, while he'd been in America, dreams of his past life on Earth and the Moon had been surfacing and strange ones at that. Of course he had expected to remember being with Serenity but the memories weren't of two secret, star-crossed lovers. These were memories of very good friends. In one memory, Serenity had befriended Endymion when they were children and from that point on, they'd been practically connected at the hip.

The thought had struck him that perhaps Luna and Artimis had gone senile during their time in those capsules, forgotten what exactly the relationship was between their charge and him. But Queen Serenity had also spoken of the love the two of them shared numerous times, had shown them their last moments before the attack by the Dark Kingdom and Beryl. They had danced and just before the end, they had kissed. Serenity had even killed herself with his sword after his death. What could this mean? What could have happened to make them lie to the both of them about their past relationship? Even with these thoughts in his head, Mamoru picked up the telephone. It was evening in the city so, naturally it would be daylight in Tokyo. His fingers dialed the numbers expertly and he waited patiently for the ringing phone on the other side to answer. He was about to hang up when Rei's exhausted voice answered.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Where's Usagi?" he asked determinedly.

--------

Sailor Moon had had enough. She was tired of being cooped up in that bedroom, tired of being a guest to these people and missed her friends terribly. She was absolutely positive that they were searching for her with every means available and why they hadn't found her so far remained a mystery. No doubt they had included the Outers in their search and had already filled them in about their newest enemies. Her wound had healed enough that she could now stand up and walk without too much pain. When it was completely gone, she expected to have a nasty looking scar in its place. Gritting her teeth, she stood from the bed and walked with slightly hunched shoulders to the door and discovered it was unlocked. She followed the sounds of music and of some kind of metal saw grating away at another metal and found Whistler in his workshop. He seemed completely absorbed in what he was doing. She was about to sneak past when she saw Blade come up behind the older man and tap him on the shoulder.

She watched with interest as Whistler stopped what he was doing and walked with the muscular black man to a chair where he bound his feet and one arm, letting the white-haired man do the other. She noticed with curiosity that he'd left his tattooed arms bare and soon saw the reason why. Whistler took out some kind of needle-gun and attached a thin vial at the top. He turned towards the Daywalker with serious eyes and plunged the needle into his arm quickly, pressing the trigger for the fluid to escape into his veins. Blade groaned and gripped the arms of the chair, his body seizing slightly. Sailor Moon's mouth hung ajar at the sight. After it was over, Whistler released Blade's bonds and he stood up with strength in his limbs. He turned to the older man, his face still impassive as ever.

"This serum is a lot stronger than the previous ones. Karen thought you'd need a more potent version since you keep building up your immunity to it."

"She's probably right. I haven't had to use that chair in a while," came the reply in an even more gruff voice than before. Sailor Moon shook her head slightly and silently hid from view. This gave her something to really think about. As she quietly stepped towards a door, she thought she heard something behind her. Stiffening, she turned her head slightly and gasped in surprise to see Blade standing there, apparently battle-ready. Slowly, she turned around to face him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't stay here any more. I have friends, a family to get back to. I'm sure they're worried sick."

"Well, that's too bad. We have some business to settle first," came his response. Blade reached out to grab her arm but Sailor Moon pulled out of his grasp. He tried again, this time a little more forceful and succeeded in grabbing her left arm. However, he failed to take into account that she still had use of her other arm and she delivered a vicious right hook that dislodged his hold and sent him flying back about ten feet. That was when she took her chance. Punching him had caused her more pain than him, emotionally and physically. She felt it was her only option at the moment as she felt adrenaline pump through her body. She took off towards the door at a breakneck pace and crashed through it into the night. Her senses had gone haywire, sharpening every sight into perfect clarity, every sound was like thunder in her ears, every smell was suddenly pungent. Her mind catalogued all of these as she ran faster than she had ever run before.

At first, Blade gave chase, as she could hear behind her. But he couldn't even begin to match her pace. When she gained enough speed, she concentrated and the wings on her back elongated until they were big enough to hold her weight. With monumental effort, she took a flying leap into the air and warm winds helped to carry her high into the sky. One hand grasping her wound, she flew over Tokyo. The sheer force of will that had allowed her to come as far as she did, however began to wane as she saw the familiar roof and grounds of the Hikawa Shrine. Slowly, she began to circle down until her wings and energy gave out just above the temple stairs. She fell with a sharp cry of pain as her ankle twisted awkwardly. Eternal Sailor Moon wasn't sure how long she lay there. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But however long it was, she had never felt more relief when she saw the familiar face of Hino Rei racing to her side. She was bleeding again but didn't take notice as her friend hugged her tightly.

The fiery priestess pulled back slightly at the wet feeling on her chest and looked down in horror at the blood steadily seeping from the bandaged wound in her friend's gut. In a panic, Rei helped the champion to her feet and rushed her to her room. When she had finally lain down, Sailor Moon faded into the pale form of Tsukino Usagi. The bandage was still there, under a torn work shirt. Rei ran into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. She opened it quickly and began to remove some gauze and bandages. She turned back to her princess and gently removed the soaked cloth. It came of easily and slick with blood. Using the towel she had discarded earlier to dry her hair, she put pressure on the wound until it finally stopped bleeding. Usagi had long ago passed out and that came somewhat as a relief to the senshi of fire. Her breathing was normal and so was her heartbeat from what she could tell. This told her that her healing power was working fine as she gently bandaged her best friend.

Nearly an hour after Usagi's arrival, Rei had finally washed the blood off her hands and discarded the soiled bandages. In exhaustion, she sank into the chair beside the bed and picked up her communicator and pressed the button for 'all'. The screen indicated after a moment that everyone, including the Outers had answered. Tiredly, she looked into the screen and smiled.

"I found her."

--------

When Usagi awoke, she found eight exhausted, eager faces surrounding her bed. Before, all of them had been lounging around Rei's room with unsuccessful attempts at striking up quiet conversations. No one had wanted to speak or even think about it now that they had what they sought. Suddenly, they all had their voices intact and a million questions raced out of their mouths and the Princess tried to figure out which one to answer first. The questions quieted after what seemed to be an eternity. Drowsy eyes gazed at the senshi in happiness, appreciation and some annoyance. She didn't like it when people paid her too much attention. Unfortunately, in her situation, she didn't really have the choice. It had been nearly three days since her arrival at Rei's, though she didn't know that, and the wound was healing faster now that she didn't have to keep the guise of a champion in place.

With the help of an overly cautious senshi of fire, she was able to get into a comfortable sitting position.

"I have some important news to share with all of you," she said in a slightly hoarse voice. Ami handed her a glass of water which she drank with a grateful smile. The rest of the room seemed to have calmed down but Haruka and Makoto particularly were obviously in the mood for a fight. Sending a calming smile at them, the two aggressively protective senshi sat down with a tenseness that settled in their shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, she began with her story. There were various shouts of astonishment and growls as she told her closest friends where she'd been, how her life had been saved by the same man that had saved her first time in the alleyway and had kept her alive yet again when he took her to his base of operations to help her recover from her intense injuries. She was honest in saying that she didn't feel like a prisoner but she hadn't exactly felt like a guest either.

"I'll kill them," Haruka growled, fists clenched. "They'll be nothing but a fine powder when I'm through."

"And I'll help you," Makoto responded as she pounded one fist into the other palm. Usagi smiled at the protective stance both senshi had taken and shook her head at them, her hair slightly dull and matted against her head.

"There isn't a need to do that. They were only doing what they thought they needed to for survival. I think what worries Blade more is the idea of the Vampires finding their base and killing Whistler rather than them killing him," she replied with a gentle tone meant to calm and soothe. While it placated most of them, there was no way to make Haruka, Makoto or Setsuna calm down. But the reasons Setsuna had were completely different than the others'. Slowly, the Mistress of Time looked up to her princess.

"There's more to this than there seems to be, my Princess. Time... is changing. The future we saw and have fought for is decaying into nothingness and a new one replaces it. One that I am not sure is the kind we want to live in. There is precious little time we can afford to hold back on investigating these matters. From what I gather, this began when you first met the vampire in the alley." All eyes were on Setsuna as she spoke, especially Usagi's. Ami was the first to speak up.

"How could that one meeting have changed everything just like that?" she asked incredulously. Setsuna smiled wryly.

"As an old friend of mine once said, 'Even the smallest creature can change the course of the future.'" The others looked at each other in confusion. They were all thinking the same thing: _Wasn't that a line from a movie?_ The green-haired senshi smiled. "I can assure you with absolute certainty that Elves, Hobbits, and Dwarves exist. They removed themselves from this plane of existence long ago, after the fall of the Moon Kingdom. In fact, the current Queen of England, her child, and grandchildren are direct descendants of the King Elessar and Queen Arwen."

Minako shook her head slightly, "You mean to tell me that everything that happened in those books and movies, _The Lord of the Rings_ really happened?"

Setsuna nodded and frowned slightly, "Yes but that isn't the issue right now. We have to figure out what we can do to salvage the future timeline if any of us want to see the fruits of our labors... or the people we have come to love," she looked at Usagi meaningfully. And the blonde understood; she meant that if they didn't fix things, ChibiUsa would never be.

--------

Blade growled in frustration. He'd lost her, this 'Eternal Sailor Moon' as she called herself. By losing her, his position could have been compromised. With this in mind, he had stalked back inside the warehouse, deciding if he should move everything or not. Instincts he had honed told him that she wasn't to be trusted. She wasn't someone that would keep his secret even if he had helped her. But another part of him, something he hadn't felt since he was a young boy told him that she _would_ keep his operation secret from anyone that might be a threat. Undoubtedly she would inform her 'senshi' of him and where he was and that filled some of him with a strange sense of hope. If she was willing to strike up an alliance, he could easily put a dent in the vampire population in Tokyo, maybe even wipe them out in the city completely.

There was something else, too. He had a feeling that something was at work here, something sinister. It was like this whole thing was just a small piece of a bigger plan that would really fuck him over in the end. In his mind, he could only imagine what was in store for him and the world if he was right. Blade would die before he let the world be taken hostage, as cattle for the vampire populations.

--------

Aurelia grinned from the window of the penthouse suite she had 'procured' for herself. The man who'd previously been the occupant lay on the bed, his throat torn out. She hadn't bothered to clean up the blood staining her bared breasts and chin. He'd been lovely company until they'd reached his room. Then he'd demanded all to clearly that she undress for him and what exactly he planned to do to her. The businessman had died quickly after that. The red-headed vampire didn't take well to the demands of others, especially humans.

The full moon hung high in the sky before her and made her pale skin seem to glow under its light. She was far older than some of her kind, nearly 3,000 years. She'd risen high above her peers in the time since she had turned. Faintly, she remembered the one who'd given rise to the vampire people. He'd been strong with an iron-clad will and had carved a delicious path of blood through the Middle-East and Europe in the 2,000 years after he'd made her. She found it curious that after some time, he had decided to settle down a bit. It was about the year 920 A.D. that he had calmed his bloodlust. No one had been able to figure out exactly why at the time and even now she could not divine it.

Closing her eyes, she dispelled the memories. He was lost to the world. None had seen or heard from him in several hundred years. Some speculated that he had ascended to the rank of a God while others thought that he had been killed in some battle. Whatever the outcome, he no longer walked the earth they stood upon and if he did, he kept very quiet about it. Turning her thoughts back to the most pressing matter, Aurelia turned from the window and sauntered back towards the bed. Looking down at the dead body, she smiled slightly.

"I'll soon have everything I could ever have wanted," she whispered at the face, dead eyes staring in horror at the ceiling. "I'll be a Daywalker and I will rule the people supreme when they see the fruits of my labor. Vampires will no longer cower from the sunlight but bask in its glow. We will become the dominant species on the planet and humans will be our playthings. It is a glorious future ahead of us!" With those words spoken, she turned on her heel and headed for the shower. She could leave the room now, but she didn't think that would qualify as keeping a low profile, especially with the hotel so close to a police station she knew wouldn't respond to the call; the police were already wrapped around her fingers here.

She stripped off her clothes and tossed them in the trash. She stepped under the hot spray and reveled in the feeling of the blood washing down her body. Pale skin was revealed soon and thick red curls dripped and sagged under the pressure of the water. Her thoughts turned towards the days ahead; there was much to do and so little time it do it in. A giggle left Aurelia's lips. Yes, soon things would be going exactly as she planned.

--------

AN: I hope I get a lot of reviews for this! I'm popping it out sooner than I thought I would be. I hadn't expected this one to be done for at least another three days but since I was a good little computer slave, I want reviews!


	7. Recoveries

Well, I know I haven't updated in a little while. School, work and pneumonia can really take it out of you when you least expect it. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please, PLEASE review! I love reviews, flames, whatever!

Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since I've written and recently I've had the time and inspiration. Anyway, I decided to revamp this entire story and maybe I'll revamp my other stories too if I can get the muses to contact me again. This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications.

_flashbacks_

Shadows in the Night

The blonde Moon Princess sighed softly as her friends doted on her. She felt like a child with the way they acted and to them, she practically was. In their opinions, she had done something foolish and extremely stupid by going after Blade and his query. After a few days of her laying in bed and being treated for her wounds, Rei had gone off on the princess with all the tact of a mule. She had launched into a tirade about them being a team, how they were supposed to work as a group and that the group fought these battles together or they failed. And she had listened to her best friend, whole-heartedly taking in every word and every rant. Even so, this did not deter her from the idea that she had been right in her decision at the time. In the blonde's mind, she had been doing what she was supposed to do in any situation: she was trying to save an innocent life. However horrible and vile that life was, she had tried to save it. And the knowledge that she had failed weighed heavily on her heart. Finding out that humans worked willingly with vampires in order to become like them was a terrible blow and made her realize with stunning clarity that these people were not to be taken lightly.

They had all assumed that their enemy would be an easy target since their greatest weakness was sunlight. The knowledge that vampires had eyes during the day to keep them safeguarded was not an appealing one. It showed Usagi that their plan of attack had been wrong from the start. The phrase, 'Don't assume, you'll make an ass out of you and me,' seemed to fit the situation perfectly. Now that they knew more of their enemy, they would have to keep their eyes open day and night. However, the other senshi were still curious on how they would identify these so-called 'familiars' in broad daylight. An answer that Usagi was able to provide after a moment's thought.

"They have tattoos. Strange symbols derived of lines, circles and such. And they're very small. I recall seeing one on the one familiar Blade killed. I didn't really think much of it because it wasn't my concern. I just wanted to keep the guy safe," she spoke softly. "I don't know if they're all the same; for all we know, they're considered cattle and each 'brand' is different."

--------

Mamoru paced restlessly about the chairs in the airport. His plane wasn't there yet and when the time came to board, he would be one of the first on the crowded flight to Tokyo. There were many businessmen and businesswomen sitting with their laptops open, cell-phones pressed to their ears, or palm pilots on as they conducted transactions and so forth. Very few families waited there, going as either tourists or weary vacationers returning home. The Prince of Earth had packed very little, preferring to keep to the things he absolutely needed. Tooth brush, hair brush, shampoo, conditioner and clothing all packed together in a carryon bag he'd had slung over his shoulder for the past hour. He ignored the pain in his arm and shoulder as he turned around, intent on making a rather nasty grove in the carpet.

After receiving the call that Usagi had been found, Mamoru had been hell-bent on going back to see her. Unfortunately, flights leaving for Tokyo were harder to book than he had thought. When he boarded the plane, it seemed to take forever for it to taxi down the runway and even longer for the plane to actually leave the ground. One would have thought that after his experience with Galaxia and the theft of his star seed on a plane might have deterred him from taking further flights. However, he wasn't concerned with the past; Mamoru was far more worried about how his Usako was doing. The feeling of danger had passed not long before Rei's call but he still felt the need to be by her side. As the in-flight movie began, something called 'Bio-Dome,' he found himself settling into his seat, ignoring the commentary the English gentleman was giving on how 'horrid American movies' were.

--------

The bridge was busy, thousands of bodies in constant motion. Everyone who had someone to be with was holding hands to keep from being separated in the throng that pulsed with a life of its own. Blade took no notice of any of this. His concentration was focused solely on the shrine in the distance. He'd done his research on the place. The Hikawa Shrine was a place where creatures referred to as youma often attacked and Sailor Moon and her Senshi would often be found fighting them. If he wanted to make contact with her, this would be the place to do it. He would wait a few more days, though. The extent of her wounds probably wouldn't allow her for much battle. Even with the help of her warriors, she would be unable to do much more than point and shout.

The Daywalker narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses. Yes, he would wait a few more days. By then, she would be able to meet with him. Until then, he would wait as patiently as he could. He had time and vampires to kill.

--------

Rei sat tiredly on the chair next to the bed. Usagi was doing a lot better now, having almost completely healed from the stab wound. Since she wasn't trying to maintain her transformation _and_ her healing processes, she wasn't suffering as much as she had been. In less than two days, she would be back up and ready for battle, should they need her.

"How do I explain this to my boss?" Usagi voiced softly, breaking Rei from her thoughts. The senshi of Fire looked to her princess and shook her head.

"We'll deal with that, Usa-chan. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she won't mind if we tell her you were hurt by some gang member on the way home from work."

"She might check with the hospitals," she reminded her. Rei smiled slightly. Usagi had really changed into a more responsible woman over the years and it warmed her heart to see that she was on her way to becoming the Queen she was meant to be.

"I'll make sure she understands the situation, hime-chan." Usagi looked at Rei strangely.

"Ano… Rei-chan, you just called me princess," the blonde pointed out softly. The dark-haired woman sat up straight.

"Did I?" Usagi nodded. "Huh. Sorry about that, Usa-chan. I don't know why that slipped out. I guess it's just the stress of the situation... I think that all this vampire business has made me think of the past more. I've been having dreams of the Moon Kingdom more often."

A long silence passed, Rei fiddling with the front of her priestess garb and Usagi picking at the sheets covering her.

"I've been having those dreams, too," the princess admitted. She looked at her friend and smiled slightly before looking back down at the sheets. "And my dreams… they don't fit with the things that Luna and Artemis tell us about those times."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think I loved Endymion quite like a lover… I think I loved him like a brother more than anything else. I keep having… dreams… where he and I grew up as the best of friends."

The priestess was mulling these words in her head when Ami came in, her hair swept back into a short ponytail. The blue-haired senshi smiled slightly and slipped off her shoes at the entrance.

"Usagi-chan! I'm glad you're awake! I have fantastic news!" Usagi's head perked up at Ami's excited words.

"Ami-chan, what is it?"

"Mamoru is on his way here! He's on a plane now. He should be here later this evening. I'm sure he'll rush right over when he arrives!" the senshi of ice spoke as she knelt next to the bed. Usagi smiled slightly, though one could tell it was strained if they looked hard enough.

"That's wonderful, Ami-chan. I can't wait to see him; it's been such a long time... I've missed him so much," the blonde replied, her voice sounding as tired as she felt. She sagged against the pillows, exhausted physically and emotionally. "I'm sorry, but I think I need to rest a little more. Ami-chan, do you think I will be ready to return to work by tomorrow? I'm sure that Tamakoto-san is eager for me to get back to work."

"I think you'll be fine, but you can't do any strenuous work like lifting heavy objects. The Ginzouishou is helping you heal faster now that you don't have the strain of your transformation but you still need a day or two before it will be completely gone. I mean, it wasn't just a flesh wound; that knife went in deep and you're lucky that it didn't hit anything important like your kidney or your intestines," the blue-haired intern doctor spoke softly.

Usagi nodded and smiled at two of her closest friends as they both got up. Rei would be staying of course, this being her shrine and though she had relocated to the guest bedroom temporarily, the priestess would be back to bring by dinner and change the sheets. Ami, however, would be going home to get ready for her shift at the hospital for her internship. After that, she would probably start working on the security program she'd been developing. The software company she'd been making it for had tried to recruit her right out of high school but she had declined. That summer, while they all celebrated their completion of high school, Ami had studied almost religiously every day and three times a month she took exams that eventually added up to an Associates Degree in Computer Sciences without her ever having to step into a classroom. She'd only done that as 'something to fall back on,' Ami had told them when she'd showed them the certificate.

They were all proud of the shy, intelligent woman, there was no doubt. But Usagi had taken her aside and given Ami the words of encouragement she had secretly longed for. The blonde florist smiled slightly at the memory.

"_Ami-chan, ano... I just wanted to say how proud of you I am that you were able to get this so quickly!" Usagi said with a smile, her face alight with the joy that her friend had accomplished. Ami blushed and muttered a thank you to her bubbly friend. "Ano... I have a question, though. Didn't you want to be a doctor? You always used to talk about it and we all know that you're more than smart enough to do it. Are you still going to try for medical school?"_

_Ami had the grace to blush as she turned away slightly and gazed at Rei, Makoto and Minako. They were laughing as they gushed over a cute guy that walked past their table. The table was laden with drinks and sweet desserts they had insisted on getting since they had no gifts for the surprise occasion._

"_Usagi-chan, I want to be a doctor. I really do... but I don't see how that can happen with what must be done for the future. We go out and face the worst creatures of the world every day at random. Being a doctor would mean that I might not be there to help you if there's a new enemy because I would have to be available at all times for a hospital. What if a life is lost because I can't be there? What if the world is put into jeopardy because I couldn't-" _

_Ami was broken from her near-tearful babbling by a slap. She looked at her princess in shock and placed a hand on her slightly stinging cheek. Usagi looked like she regretted her actions instantly but her eyes were set with a resolve the blue-haired genius hadn't seen since she'd announced her determination to graduate high school with the second highest grades in the school, which she'd done with her help. The look of confusion and turmoil didn't even begin to describe how the princess of Mercury felt inside._

"_Ami, don't be stupid! The future isn't what I'm worried about right now, it's you. You told me that you always wanted to be a doctor, since you were a little girl. You said that being a doctor was a dream you would never let go of because it would mean you could always help people. Now, I know you're worried about your Senshi duties. Don't. You can't always be there to fight the enemy and neither can I. It's a fact of life. Being a Senshi shouldn't mean you have to give up your dreams," Usagi spoke with such passion and fire in her eyes that Ami could only stand in awe. At that moment, she looked, sounded and felt every bit the part of a princess and something more. Ami felt humbled to be in her presence and a reverence that her friend had such wisdom hidden beneath the bubbly exterior. She was shaken from her musing at the determination that had entered Usagi's voice. "So, as your friend, as your Princess, I am going to give you an order that will stand even if I am dead and gone: you are going to follow your dreams. You are going to become the incredible doctor we all know you can be. Do you understand?"_

"_Usagi-chan..." Ami murmured softly, her eyes filling with tears. Usagi, fearing she'd gone too far began to sputter out apologies when the blue-haired woman suddenly embraced her tightly. It took only a moment before she hugged her back, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Usagi-chan. Thank you so much..."_

--------

Weary was not the word to describe the man that stumbled into his dusty, sheet covered apartment. Mamoru's nose tickled slightly as dust rose when he slipped off his shoes at the door and set his bags down. He had gotten as much time off from the hospital as they would allow for a family medical emergency but a month seemed like far too little time. He knew Rei and the others were keeping information about the situation from him. Obviously, the senshi didn't want to bother him with their problems but that was inevitable now. He was involved simply by the fact that Usagi had been hurt and he had felt it, half way across the world. There was nothing that would stop him from helping them now.

Even though he was exhausted from the flight, he put his essential things away before slipping on his shoes again and exiting his apartment. He made his way to the garage downstairs and grinned at the motorcycle he had left behind. He climbed on, placing the bright red helmet on tightly and revved the engine up, listening to it purr for the first time in what seemed like years to him. After a moment, he took off, the roar loud in his ears. He had to see Usagi.

--------

AN: Okay, this one took a while since I was working and then, how lovely for me, I got sick with pneumonia and bronchitis at the same time so it was a time of lots of bed rest and thinking.

Anyway, I'd like everyone to spread the word about the following note!

ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION WRITERS!

This is Lacrea Moonlight here, fanfic junkie and writer. I had a very interesting thought as I was sifting through stories today and I searched to see if anyone could satisfy my curiosity. Unfortunately, there wasn't a story to satisfy my thirst. So, I have decided to issue this very interesting and thought provoking challenge.

I challenge any and all writers who are up to it to write a 4400/Dead Zone crossover. The requirements are as follows:

The story must include Johnny Smith, Bruce Lewis, Greg Stillson, Shawn Ferrell, Maia Skouris, and all other important characters to the 4400 series. This story does not have to include big appearances by Sarah Bannerman, J.J. Bannerman or Walt Bannerman unless you so choose.

The idea is to get an idea of what kind of interaction and events would take place should Johnny Smith ever come into contact with the 4400 and whether or not the future they are trying to prevent is the same one that he is trying to prevent with Greg Stillson.

I hope someone out there will answer this challenge with the grace and dignity I know all of you wonderful writers possess. I look forward to seeing this challenge answered. If anyone has any questions about it or wishes to answer this challenge, please e-mail me at whenever you have time.

Sincerely and hopefully,

Lacrea Moonlight


	8. Memories and Kidnappings

Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since I've written and recently I've had the time and inspiration. Anyway, I decided to revamp this entire story and maybe I'll revamp my other stories too if I can get the muses to contact me again. This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications. As some may have noticed, I've been adding elements of other TV shows and movies into the storyline to add a little more flair. You might recognize some mention of Lord of the Rings and Stargate SG-1. Eventually, this might become a multi-crossover, I'm still not sure. All I know is I go where my muse tells me and I hope this gets more reviews in the end. Remember, I'm a review junkie! And I will, again, be posting my challenge at the end of this chapter until someone takes it.

_flashbacks_

Shadows in the Night

The next day found Usagi at work, smiling at customers and arranging bouquets of roses and lilies. Although Tamakoto Suki had been less than ecstatic to see her that morning, a note written by Ami had explained that she had been very badly injured and had been unable to get to a phone and let the older woman know about it. Suki wasn't to be considered an old woman by any means but she wasn't young either. At 47 years old, she was a divorcee who'd already had two children of her own and had put them through college to be successful young businessmen. At her heart, she was a kind woman and forgave the grinning blonde without a second thought.

The senshi of the Moon smiled to herself as she smelled one of the roses she was arranging. Last night, Mamoru had come to see her and she could tell from his haggard appearance that he had not slept soundly until he'd seen she was safe with his own eyes. After the first intense few moments, he demanded to know how she'd come to be so badly injured that he could feel it all the way across the world. Because she loved him, she told him the complete truth. Everything from the night she was first attacked, to the night she had literally flown away from her savior and potential ally.

_Mamoru listened to the story in silence, his face giving no indication to his thoughts and his eyes shrouded from sight by his hair. He'd grown it out a little, letting it come to just below his shoulders. To those who still remembered the Starlights, they would come up to him and ask if he was Seiya and if he was, could they please have his autograph? Usually, he kept it back in a ponytail but after he'd removed his helmet, the piece of leather he'd tied it back with on the plane had fallen out and his hair fell free about his face. For a long time, he didn't speak. Usagi wrung the blanket in her hands as he sat in the chair. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Setsuna were sitting and standing in various parts of the room. They'd all come when Usagi called them on their communicators. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were out in the city as Uranus, Neptune and Saturn on patrol. If they found any trouble, they were to contact them immediately for backup if there were more than three to take on._

"_Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" his voice was soft with a slight edge to it. He looked up, his eyes filled with anger. The tense feelings in the room were so thick, you could taste it in the air; a bitter, salty taste that settled in the back of the throat. Usagi's shoulders were taught, the muscles in her neck trembling with the effort of turning her head to look away from him. He had faced every enemy they had ever encountered with them and for them to keep this away was like a blow to the gut. The blow seemed to have been returned as no one looked him in the eye after his question, not even Setsuna. _

"_We didn't want to burden you. We... We thought that we could solve this on our own, without taking you away from your studies, your life in America," Minako was the one to speak, her words voicing what they all had been thinking._

"_At what cost? Usagi could have died! She almost _did_ die! And yet none of you thought once to call me. Not a single one of you thought that I might like to know she was missing. I had to call Rei! It's like none of you respected me enough... to let me know that there was a new danger that I could still fight even if I was thousands of miles away!" his voice had grown in strength and intensity as he spoke until he screamed the last part. Usagi, out of all in the room, winced the most. She looked up as she felt a warm hand on hers. Mamoru had a look in his eyes she didn't recognize. There was love but something else as well. It took a moment for her to realize it wasn't the love of a lover, but the deep love a very close friend. And that look mirrored back in her eyes. _

_In an unspoken agreement, the rest of the senshi left the room. Setsuna was the last to leave with a lingering gaze upon the two silent rulers of dead kingdoms. The look in her eyes told of sadness. But they didn't notice. When they were finally alone, Usagi shifted her body so that she was facing the dark-haired man completely. _

"_You've been having dreams, haven't you?" she asked quietly. This was something he didn't expect to hear and he jerked his head up slightly to look at her evenly. His entire frame was tense._

"_Yes. I assume you've had them too?" Usagi nodded. He continued softly, "I dream of the Moon Kingdom, of my Kingdom called Atlantis. And I dream of us... but we were never lovers! We were the best of friends, even closer than your friendship with Princess Nedra."_

"_Princess Nedra? You mean... Rei?"_

"_Yes. Do you remember their names? From so long ago?" he asked. She nodded slowly._

"_I do. Princess Minerva of Mercury, Princess Amorina of Venus, Princess Nedra of Mars, Princess Kellyn of Jupiter. And the Outers! Princess Sileny of Saturn, Princess Moanna of Neptune, PRINCE Zephyr of Uranus, and Princess Saniya of Pluto. All of them were chosen at birth to be protectors of their planets and eventually joined the Silver Alliance as warriors and ambassadors," the blonde spoke as though she was far away. The memories were flooding back now, a tidal wave of emotion and thoughts from a time long ago. "They were scared of a great evil that was plaguing the galaxy. When the Earth was still young, it had been invaded and conquered by creatures who proclaimed themselves Gods and took thousands as slaves._

"_But soon a resistance sprung to life and they left. They buried the Gate of the Gods so they could never return and with it they buried their warriors, their Jaffa. But they could not bring back the Lost Children. Life continued, thousands learning to live without the terrible Gods that had besieged them for so long."_

"_And then my people came from hiding, having stepped through the Gate of the Gods so few years before it was buried. We had been hiding on an island and it was with our help that the people began to rebuild. We named the island Atlantis in honor of the home we had left behind and created a Kingdom of peace and harmony that came to govern the known world for a time. That was when my parents, the ones my people had selected to rule us, came to the Moon in peace. They wished to join the Silver Alliance. That was when we met, as small children..." Mamoru had continued for her. The memories were becoming strong for them both. After a moment of silence, they both looked to each other in confusion. Now that they remembered the past so vividly, they both knew they could not continue on to the future that had been promised for so many years._

"_Mamo-chan..." Usagi said softly. They hugged tightly, neither needing words. They would tell the others soon enough. And in silent agreement, they would confront Setsuna, Luna and Artemis. _

They had realized with these suddenly unlocked memories that there was no way they could create Crystal Tokyo in good conscience. Not with the truth unlocked in their own minds. The only thing they could do was create a new world when the time came, one that would rival or be even better than the one they had been shown. But this was something that would take more effort and more answers. As Usagi left work when her shift finished, she headed towards the mansion that the Outers shared. Mamoru and the Inners were to meet her there. The plan was a simple one: they would demand answers from Setsuna.

--------

Aurelia's eyes seemed to glow in the artificial light. She prowled through the streets of Tokyo, her body language that of a woman looking for a good time but the hidden gleam in her eyes spoke of a predator searching for its next meal. Her hair was tied back with thick curls bouncing as she walked. Her pale flesh was exposed by the tiny halter top and miniskirt she wore and her long legs were encased in high-heeled boots that went to her knees with lace acting as the laces that strained in their black leather bindings. The halter and skirt were both blood red and complimented her hair very well. Several people stared at her as she passed by and a few men drooled but didn't approach. She didn't care. She had a special destination.

As she entered the dance club, she flashed a grin at the bouncer. He let her pass without any emotion covering his face at the sight of her fangs. The club was filled with hundreds of vampires, and just as many humans. Tonight would be a slaughter and she would enjoy the smell of fear when the time came to feed. But until then, she would play along. Several scantily clad women passed by, all of them human from the smell of it. They were greeted by a few male vampires dressed in leather pants and shirts of various colors that were thrown wide open to reveal well-muscled chests. The women fell for their charming attitudes easily and Aurelia almost laughed. She walked over to the bar and sat down and gave the bartender a pointed look as she ordered a Bloody Mary. He knew what she meant. The glass was set in front of her and she downed the vodka mixed with human blood. It wasn't long before another vampire sat next to her. She recognized him as one of her underlings.

He sat there for a moment before he pulled out an manila envelope and slid it over the counter to her. She eyed it with disdain as she sipped from her glass. The red-haired vampire opened it slowly and read the results with growing interest.

"So the blood comes from a creature of human form..." she whispered. Her eyes went to look at the male in front of her. He nodded.

"We were able to use this new information to run the blood sample through all of the databases in Tokyo. And we found a match. Somehow, the hospitals haven't discovered the anomaly in the young woman it belongs to. We have her name and her current address and, of course, the address of her family. We've sent a team to her family to gather them up," he responded. The fact that he wore a suit and nothing like what everyone else was wearing caused people to stare at him.

"Good. Bring them to the labs, take some blood samples. Find out everything. And get the girl, too. What's her name, anyway?"

"Tsukino Usagi."

"'Rabbit of the Moon?' How very interesting..." Aurelia whispered as she sipped her drink again. Suddenly, screaming broke out through the club. Men and women were running but they didn't run far. She grabbed a passing man, an attractive thing with black hair and a very well muscled body. He must have discarded his shirt earlier because he only wore a pair of tight leather pants and black boots. Baring her fangs, she sunk her teeth into his neck deeply and fed hungrily. Tonight was turning out better than she expected.

--------

Tsukino Kenji was startled from sleep by his wife, Ikuko as she shook his arm harshly. Blinking blearily, he sat up and looked at her with annoyance until he saw the look of terror on her face. Immediately, he stilled her.

"Ikuko, what is it?" he asked urgently.

"There's someone in the house. Downstairs...!" she whispered. Kenji's eyes were wide open now and fully awake. He pulled the covers back and stepped into his slippers. He headed to the closet and pulled out a large metal baseball bat. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and placed them on his face, trembling. Slowly, he walked towards the bedroom door, glancing back at his shivering wife. She had the covers pulled up over her nightgown and her legs pulled to her chest. He turned back to the door and keeping the bat ready with one hand, opened it. Several men in black outfits, much like a military outfit, stood there. A gun was pointed at his head and seeing the look of determination in the man's eyes, Kenji dropped the bat with a loud clang. Behind the men, he saw his son, Shingo, being dragged from his room, slumped in the arms of the men carrying him.

At this, he lunged forward, screaming. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself falling into unconsciousness, Ikuko's screams echoing through the air.

--------

When Usagi arrived home to her apartment the next morning, she was in a state of shock. Her apartment was a wreck. Things had been smashed and thrown about. The phone was off the hook and it looked like it had happened not even a few hours ago. She could not think of what reason someone would come to her home and wreck it so. Shaking her head, she retrieved the phone from the floor and put it back in place only to have it ring after just one step away. Sighing, she picked up the phone and answered with an exhausted, "Moshi, moshi?"

"Tsukino Usagi?"

"Hai," she answered as she surveyed the room. She was annoyed at the call when she had plenty of cleaning up to do and she had to see if anything had been taken of her meager possessions.

"Tsukino-san, this is Captain Kamiko of the Tokyo Police Department. Earlier in the evening, we responded to a call from your neighbors reporting screaming. We came to investiage less than twenty minutes later. I'm afraid I have bad news. Your parents and brother have disappeared. We are at their house now, searching for clues as to where they could have gone. We believe they may have been kidnapped," the voice on the other end was crisp and deep but Usagi didn't care. In her shock, she dropped the phone to the floor. The man must have noticed no reply because she could hear his questions of 'are you there?' and 'are you all right?' She stumbled backwards and found herself sitting on the couch. In a daze, she pulled out her communicator and pressed the 'all' button. She pressed it over and over, unable to do anything else.

It seemed like forever before she heard knocking at her door. She silently got up and let Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru in the room. Instantly they all launched their questions but she didn't say a word. She just turned back around and sat on the couch, staring at the phone on the floor as the dial tone buzzed from the earpiece. Not long after, the sounds of knocking vaguely reached her ears and Setsuna let in Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami. They all fired their questions but Setsuna held up her hand in a gesture of silence. That was when the Inners noticed the state of their Princess. Rei sat before her and shook her shoulders hard.

Usagi seemed to see right through her friend.

"They must have found out who I am," she whispered softly, her eyes filling with tears. The gathered Senshi looked around in confusion for a moment.

"Usa-chan, what are you talking about? Who found out?" Ami asked gently.

"The vampires... My family is missing... They're just... gone..."

--------

AN: A little shorter than the last chapter, I know. Again, I issue the challenge I posted at the end of Chapter 7. I hope someone will answer it soon!

ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION WRITERS!

This is Lacrea Moonlight here, fanfic junkie and writer. I had a very interesting thought as I was sifting through stories today and I searched to see if anyone could satisfy my curiosity. Unfortunately, there wasn't a story to satisfy my thirst. So, I have decided to issue this very interesting and thought provoking challenge.

I challenge any and all writers who are up to it to write a 4400/Dead Zone crossover. The requirements are as follows:

The story must include Johnny Smith, Bruce Lewis, Greg Stillson, Shawn Ferrell, Maia Skouris, and all other important characters to the 4400 series. This story does not have to include big appearances by Sarah Bannerman, J.J. Bannerman or Walt Bannerman unless you so choose.

The idea is to get an idea of what kind of interaction and events would take place should Johnny Smith ever come into contact with the 4400 and whether or not the future they are trying to prevent is the same one that he is trying to prevent with Greg Stillson.

I hope someone out there will answer this challenge with the grace and dignity I know all of you wonderful writers possess. I look forward to seeing this challenge answered. If anyone has any questions about it or wishes to answer this challenge, please e-mail me at whenever you have time.

Sincerely and hopefully,

Lacrea Moonlight


	9. Deal or No Deal?

Hey everyone! It's been a REALLY long time since I've written and recently I've had the time and inspiration. Anyway, I decided to revamp this entire story and maybe I'll revamp my other stories too if I can get the muses to contact me again. This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. Also, since watching "Blade, The Series", I will be adding elements of that as part of the storyline. Blade has not yet met Krista from the series but he will eventually. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications. As some may have noticed, I've been adding elements of other TV shows and movies into the storyline to add a little more flair. You might recognize some mention of Lord of the Rings and Stargate SG-1. Eventually, this might become a multi-crossover, I'm still not sure. All I know is I go where my muse tells me and I hope this gets more reviews in the end. Remember, I'm a review junkie! And I will, again, be posting my challenge at the end of this chapter until someone takes it.

_flashbacks_

Shadows in the Night

_Previously, on **Shadows in the Night:**_

"_Tsukino Usagi?"_

"_Hai," she answered as she surveyed the room. She was annoyed at the call when she had plenty of cleaning up to do and she had to see if anything had been taken of her meager possessions._

"_Tsukino-san, this is Captain Kamiko of the Tokyo Police Department. Earlier in the evening, we responded to a call from your neighbors reporting screaming. We came to investiage less than twenty minutes later. I'm afraid I have bad news. Your parents and brother have disappeared. We are at their house now, searching for clues as to where they could have gone. We believe they may have been kidnapped," the voice on the other end was crisp and deep but Usagi didn't care. In her shock, she dropped the phone to the floor. The man must have noticed no reply because she could hear his questions of 'are you there?' and 'are you all right?' She stumbled backwards and found herself sitting on the couch. In a daze, she pulled out her communicator and pressed the 'all' button. She pressed it over and over, unable to do anything else._

_It seemed like forever before she heard knocking at her door. She silently got up and let Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru in the room. Instantly they all launched their questions but she didn't say a word. She just turned back around and sat on the couch, staring at the phone on the floor as the dial tone buzzed from the earpiece. Not long after, the sounds of knocking vaguely reached her ears and Setsuna let in Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami. They all fired their questions but Setsuna held up her hand in a gesture of silence. That was when the Inners noticed the state of their Princess. Rei sat before her and shook her shoulders hard._

_Usagi seemed to see right through her friend._

"_They must have found out who I am," she whispered softly, her eyes filling with tears. The gathered Senshi looked around in confusion for a moment._

"_Usa-chan, what are you talking about? Who found out?" Ami asked gently._

"_The vampires... My family is missing... They're just... gone..."_

_**Now:**_

The senshi gathered around their leader and princess after helping to clean up around the apartment. Usagi was silent and sullen in appearance and hadn't moved an inch since she had spoken last. A knock at the door made everyone tense before Haruka went forward to answer. Mamoru's eyes were wide as he entered and he moved silently to Usagi's side. He tried for a few moments to get her to speak as the others finished putting things back in their places and sweeping up broken glass. Once everyone had settled somewhat oddly on chairs, couches, and on the floor, silence permiated the room. It seemed to be an eternity before the blonde noticed her friends again. Then her face contorted into one of grief.

"They're gone!" she sobbed and Mamoru pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Tell us what happened, Usa-chan. We can't do anything if you don't tell us what happened..." he said in a soothing voice, though it seemed strained. Her terror and grief had rolled off of her in such powerful waves that he had come immediately to see her, intent on finding the reasons for such pain in her heart. Usagi couldn't seem to stop crying. She barely got herself composed enough to speak.

"I came home and my apartment was trashed. I'd barely put the phone back on the hook when it rang," at this, she choked back a sob before squeezing the Earth prince's comforting hand on her shoulder. "I answered and it was the police... they said someone abducted my family. Right in the middle of the night!"

A series of fresh sobs erupted from the Moon Princess and Rei came to sit next to her, Mamoru moving to stand to the side, his hand clenched tightly at his hip, as though grasping a sword that was not there. The room had erupted into near hysteria at Usagi's revelation. Haruka and Makoto were both turning blue with the effort of keeping their rage in check. Michiru, Setsuna and Ami were in a group by themselves, talking about the possibilities of how to locate their Princess' missing family, whether it be through Michiru's Mirror, Ami's computer, or the Gates of Time. Hotaru came to rest on the other side of Usagi and rested her hands gently on the blonde, her hands glowing slightly as she used an aspect of her power she had discovered as a teen. Usagi calmed down considerably under the youngest senshi's power. Rei tossed a grateful look to her and the young one simply nodded, not showing the faintest bit of fatigue. Rei handed Usagi a tissue from the box on the table and she took it gratefully, dabbing at her eyes and blowing her nose. She clutched the tissue tightly. As she looked around, she saw Minako conversing heatedly with Mamoru, obviously discussing tactics, which sparked the interest of Haruka and Makoto instantly as they joined in.

The level of noise was rising as everyone tried to express ideas and feelings over each other until Usagi grabbed a glass plate from the livingroom table and threw it at the wall. The crash made everyone in the room jump. They turned to the blonde princess and all were surprised at her change from depressed and hopeless to concentration and rage. The anger she felt throbbed in the room like heat, making the others, including Rei, cringe back as though they were being burned. The royal sign of the Moon appeared on her forehead, blazing in golden glory and flashing with curls of silver.

"I have had enough of bickering from all of you," her voice was quiet and seemed slightly hoarse from her uncontrollable sobbing not minutes ago. "Together, we have fought evils that could not be imagined by the normal people of this world and yet, at the end of the day, the Inners and Outers still do not see eye-to-eye! That stops now." Her voice held that note of finality and Pluto felt a surge of pride as she saw her future Queen begin to emerge even more. The young woman before her was emotional, there was no denying this, but she had learned over the years to control herself a little more and when the need arose, she knew how to use the temper she kept hidden.

"Koneko-" Haruka began, her voice screaming that she was treading lightly on already thin ice. Usagi's hand flew up in a sign of silence.

"From this moment on, we are going to learn to get along with one another! If we are going to find my family and save them from these... these... _demons_, then we must work as a team. And to begin this, I will be blending the Inners and Outers to each have partners." Her eyes were narrow slits on her face as she looked around in deep thought and calculation. She hadn't really thought this through but since she had made the choice, there was no turning back. But who would she put together?

"But before we do that, we need an ally we can trust. We need to make contact with Blade."

--------

Kenji slowly found himself waking up. His body ached and his head felt as though someone had taken an electric screwdriver to his temple. The glaring light above him was an indication that he was definately not in his own bed. He blinked several times before his eyes adjusted. His surroundings were the kind no person wanted to wake up to; it was like a mad scientist had been allowed to make their dreams come true. Medical instruments he recognized and some he didn't were laying on trays, machines seemed to crowd the room and make it smaller than it really was. The table he was laying on was cold and with a horrified start, he realized he was stark naked with only the flimsy sheet covering his midsection to keep him modest. There were several needles sticking in his arm, one he realized was slowly draining his blood into a bag, like the type a blood bank would use. Another was obviously an IV and the third, he couldn't recognize the strange liquid dripping through the tube that led to his arm.

He tried to raise his arm only to discover that he was bound to the table. Both arms, legs and his torso. Kenji tried to struggle but couldn't find the energy. Looking about himself helplessly, he couldn't find anything that would indicate how long he'd been here or why he'd been taken. A woman suddenly came into the room, a syringe in hand. Befoe he could demand for answers, she plunged the needle directly into his arm, ignoring the additional ports in the IV. He groaned slightly from her manhandling of him before he fell, once again, into unconsciousness.

--------

Aurelia watched the three humans over the monitors. Each had various tubes, taking blood, IV bags, and a special drug that had been developed by her scientists. The drug was created to force the human body to produce blood much faster than normal, thus creating a victim that could replace lost blood at incredible speeds. The drug was a very thin fluid that mixed easily with the bloodstream and, as she had tested the blood of a subject, left no discernable taste. The blood was being taken to be tested for the same abnormalities found in Tsukino Usagi's blood. The red-headed vampire smiled wickedly. The blood she'd tasted had such a delicious taste and had properties that they had never imagined. After drinking the small sample, Aurelia discovered quite by accident that it allowed her, for a short time, an immunity to the sun's light. She'd kept that little secret from her employees. When they found this young woman, as she would probably be quite injured if the amount of blood found at the scene and on the knife suggested, they would pump her full of the drug and she would become the template for creating a cure to sunlight. It would be a new weapon in a growing arsenal. And, maybe if she felt so inclined, she would send it to Marcus Van Sciver. Maybe it would help him and his pet doctors with their research and development of Aurora. Afterall, she was part of the House of Chthon. And what was good for Chthon was definately good for her.

--------

_Two days later_

Blade found himself on the rooftop of the Tokyo Hilton, eyes narrowed into the horizon. Morning was fast approching and he'd killed a few familiars, ashed a few vampires and had tried to pump a few of both for information on their base of operations. No one had talked and he was becoming annoyed very fast with the vampires in this country. As far has he had been able to see so far, each and every one was loyal to a fault. Every one that he killed off was making him more and more frustrated. Whistler couldn't come up with any options, the half-breed could not find anything of use and on top of all this brand-new stress, he was still unsure as to if this Eternal Sailor Moon was truly an ally or just another enemy he had to wipe out before he could continue on with his life-long mission.

He tensed as he felt rather than heard someone behind him. Grasping the silver steak in his hand, he turned, ready to ash the dumb bastard when he saw it was the subject of his thoughts... or so he supposed. It certainly looked like Eternal Sailor Moon but instead of the near-indecent sailor costume, she wore a long and flowing white dress that looked like it was made for a goddess. And she certainly looked the part. It hugged her waist and breasts tightly and instead of the puff-ball sleeves he expected, there were long sleeves, much like the kind one would expect to see in the _Lord of the Rings_ movies. The skirt itself was flaired gently at the waist to pool at her feet, though the wind made it flutter in such a way that she seemed to be floating instead of standing. Her hair was no longer in the twin balls and streamers either. Her hair was half piled on top in curls and the rest flowed in long torrents around her.

"Blade," she spoke softly, "You know me before as Eternal Sailor Moon but now I come to you in the truest of my forms. I come to you as Princess Serenity, heir to the Kingdom of the Moon, and keeper of the Ginzuishou."

Blade stood there, his eyes running over her completely, his view clear through the sunglasses. It took a moment for him to speak.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help. A family has been kidnapped by the youma we commonly call vampires. Since there were no bodies and no note, I can only assume that they were a family with a secret to be discovered and I shudder to think what could be happening to them right now." The blonde goddess held an air of regality and grief about her. He could tell that this was something that hurt her more than she let on and she received respect from him for holding herself together so well, even as small tears had begun to well up in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it? We're not exactly great friends here," he replied.

"I want to become allies. We can work together against the vampires, to save this family. And you could train us to slay these damned creatures."

"And what do I get out of this deal?"

"We will try to teach you our style of fighting. Perhaps, one day, even make you human if you so desire."

This gave Blade pause. The chance to be human was one he had never thought he would get. And she was offering it up freely to him, as if she really could give it to him. However, as much as he wanted that, he first had to avenge his mother, the life he never had, the family he had never known. He turned towards the edge of the hotel and looked down at the long drop. Turning his head, he replied, "Just make sure you're ready to do what you have to. The world you've lived in is a sugar-coated topping. I'll be taking you beneath that layer of icing and down to the core."

--------

ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION WRITERS!

This is Lacrea Moonlight here, fanfic junkie and writer. I had a very interesting thought as I was sifting through stories today and I searched to see if anyone could satisfy my curiosity. Unfortunately, there wasn't a story to satisfy my thirst. So, I have decided to issue this very interesting and thought provoking challenge.

I challenge any and all writers who are up to it to write a 4400/Dead Zone crossover. The requirements are as follows:

The story must include Johnny Smith, Bruce Lewis, Greg Stillson, Shawn Ferrell, Maia Skouris, and all other important characters to the 4400 series. This story does not have to include big appearances by Sarah Bannerman, J.J. Bannerman or Walt Bannerman unless you so choose.

The idea is to get an idea of what kind of interaction and events would take place should Johnny Smith ever come into contact with the 4400 and whether or not the future they are trying to prevent is the same one that he is trying to prevent with Greg Stillson.

I hope someone out there will answer this challenge with the grace and dignity I know all of you wonderful writers possess. I look forward to seeing this challenge answered. If anyone has any questions about it or wishes to answer this challenge, please e-mail me at whenever you have time.

Sincerely and hopefully,

Lacrea Moonlight


	10. New Partners and Threats

This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. Also, since watching "Blade, The Series", I will be adding elements of that as part of the storyline. Blade has not yet met Krista from the series but he will eventually. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications. As some may have noticed, I've been adding elements of other TV shows and movies into the storyline to add a little more flair. You might recognize some mention of Lord of the Rings and Stargate SG-1. Eventually, this might become a multi-crossover, I'm still not sure. All I know is I go where my muse tells me and I hope this gets more reviews in the end. Remember, I'm a review junkie! And I will, again, be posting my challenge at the end of this chapter until someone takes it.

_flashbacks_

Shadows in the Night

_Previously, on **Shadows in the Night:**_

_"I want to become allies. We can work together against the vampires, to save this family. And you could train us to slay these damned creatures."_

_"And what do I get out of this deal?"_

_"We will try to teach you our style of fighting. Perhaps, one day, even make you human if you so desire."_

_This gave Blade pause. The chance to be human was one he had never thought he would get. And she was offering it up freely to him, as if she really could give it to him. However, as much as he wanted that, he first had to avenge his mother, the life he never had, the family he had never known. He turned towards the edge of the hotel and looked down at the long drop. Turning his head, he replied, "Just make sure you're ready to do what you have to. The world you've lived in is a sugar-coated topping. I'll be taking you beneath that layer of icing and down to the core."_

_**Now:**_

Pluto stood before the Gates of Time, her face growing pale. The future was changing rapidly. ChibiUsa, the Small Lady she so cherished, had disappeared completely from the timeline and this time, there was no way she would be coming back. She was gone. And Crystal Tokyo had gone with her. In place of the once beautiful and awe-inspiring city was something that seemed to pulse with evil. The sunny streets were full in this future but the people who walked it hadn't been human for a long time. The Keeper of Time and Space furrowed her brow. She leaned forward, using her power to attempt to see deeper into the cause of this future. Without warning, a hideous face flashed before her and a terrible power threw her back from the Gates of Time. A laugh that grated on her ears and nerves echoed through the air for a moment. Horror filled her eyes.

"What in the name of Hades...?" she asked. Standing shakily, she decided it was best to keep this a secret until their current crisis was delt with. It wouldn't do well to have her princess worrying about a dark future when there was still time to prevent it.

--------

Grudgingly, the Senshi stood in the pairs their Princess assigned. Though they had come a long way from their original policy of working away from the Inners, the Outers were still insulted that they had to team up with those they considered their weaker counterparts. Haruka was especially upset, being taken away from her fighting partner and lover. The pairs seemed odd at first glance. Instead of everyone standing together in their usual groups, they were all standing reluctantly next to their new partner.

"I know this will be difficult for all of you," Usagi began softly. The sun was beating down on them, a sure indication that spring was ending and summer would soon be here. "But trust in me when I say that this is for the best. I have put you with partners that will compliment you in ways you didn't realize. Now, I'd like everyone to transform. We have much work to do and Blade will be meeting with us soon."

With those words, there were shouts as they each said their phrases. Soon the ten Sailor Senshi were standing in the field in all their glory. Instead of the Outers and Inners standing in their own groups, they were mixed. Neptune and Mars stood together, neither one feeling too happy about their situation. Mercury was feeling similar as she stood next to Uranus, who was still quite a bit taller than her at 6'2" and made even taller with her heels. Meanwhile, Uranus felt like she was being paired with the weakest of all the senshi and felt nothing but disdain. Jupiter and Pluto, though both accepting of their Princess' decision, were confused why they would be paired together in a team to fight. Venus was uncomfortable standing next to her partner, Saturn, who radiated dark while she basked in light of the sun. The Senshi of Love had always felt uncomfortable when Hotaru was in her Senshi form, feeling as though the light were being sucked into the infinate darkness that resided within the Senshi of Death. However, the pair that seemed most comfortable was that of Eternal Sailor Moon and her guardian and, as no one had yet heard of their decision to break up, her best friend Tuxedo Kamen.

Everyone stood at attention as Eternal Sailor Moon stepped forward and began to go down the line they created, watching them for a moment. She looked every bit like a general inspecting her troops. "I have put you together in these pairs because I have considered what each of you have to offer the other," she began, "and I can assure you that the partner each of you have has something that will accent your powers. Neptune. Mars. Please come here."

The two Senshi stepped forward, still confused as to what they could offer each other. At their leader's direction, they stopped.

"I want you both to use your attacks, first seperately and then together," she spoke and paused for a moment. "And I want you to use them on me." Mars and Neptune immediately began to protest and so did the others. The shouting was becoming so loud that even as Eternal Sailor Moon tried to, she could not get them to quiet by shouting. Finally she narrowed her eyes and using _Chou Onpa,_ she screamed. The others stopped and grabbed their ears, eyes wide as they stared at her in awe. When she stopped, they could see the irritation on her face. "Are you finished? Because if you aren't, continue. Every minute we waste means that my family may be undergoing torture, being changed into those things, dying or already dead! Is that what you want on your heads? The death of my family because you wanted to argue about whether or not you should attack me when I tell you to?"

No one spoke, knowing that it was both the truth and the stress that was making her speak so harshly. Since the kidnapping, they had searched every street, every alley, and everywhere they could enter as either civilians or Senshi without causing trouble and had found nothing. And while they had been searching for Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo, they had also searched for Blade. And Usagi, in her civilan form, had found him. She had decided to use the Disguise Pen in order to talk to him, making her look like the Moon Goddess Selene. She had garnered his help and since he was due in a few short hours to begin training them, Usagi had wanted to begin their training with their partners.

Silently, Neptune and Mars stood side-by-side. Eternal Sailor Moon stood twenty feet away, her back turned to them. At her signal, Mars began first, running to the left. She lept into the air and let the power build up inside before she screamed, _"Burning Mandala!"_ The rings circled Mars as she began to fall back to the ground and then raced off towards their target. Eternal Sailor Moon didn't move until they were mere inches from hitting her. She turned abruptly and using the Ginzouishou, created a barrier around her. The attack bounced off and disappated. She turned to Neptune and nodded. The Senshi of the Sea ran to the right and skidded to a stop before letting her power begin to build up.

_"Deep Submerge!"_ she cried as the moisture in the air became a charged ball of water gathering in her palms as she held her arms above her head. She brought the charged attack down in front of her and used her hands to blast it forward. Again, the attack bounced and disappated once it hit the barrier. Then, without warning, Mars and Neptune attacked together, crying out their most powerful attacks. They never touched Eternal Sailor Moon as she used the Ginzouishou to bounce them back, this time hard enough that the attacks, at a lower charge, hit their respective owners.

"How did I beat you?" she asked calmly. The Senshis of Fire and Water stood up, dusting off their uniforms and shaking their heads. "I beat you because you weren't working together. You were working on your own. That's why I've put you all in partnerships. Fire and water alone can do damage to you enemy but together, it can do a great deal more! Yes, fire can be put out with water but fire can heat water to the point it burns and evaporates. And water can cool fire but what happens when you do that? It creates steam so hot one cannot stand it. And it creates a way to hide yourself.

"Uranus. Mercury. The moving of the earth can break ice, make it shatter into a million pieces. But ice can freeze the ground and if it goes deep enough, stop it from moving at all. It makes the ground slippery. And you can crack the ice. Jupiter. Pluto. You were the hardest to put together as your powers are so different. But Pluto, you can create winds so powerful that were you to shout your attacks, you could create a hurricane filled with the screams of the dead. Jupiter, your powers over lightning and your _Oak Evolution_ make you strong partners in battle."

Finally, she turned to Venus and Saturn, stepping forward to take their hands. "And you two were the easiest. Saturn, you have the responsibility of holding the power to destroy all that is, all that was and all that will be with three words and that gives you a darkness inside that's blacker than the dark of night. You hold the power of Death within your hands, within your glaive. That is why I have given you a source of light. Venus is your partner because she has so much light within her that it could penetrate the darkness within you and perhaps help you to develop your powers to accept that light. If you two were to combine your powers, it would be an awesome force to behold."

--------

Blade roared down the road on his black motorcycle, making his way to the field that he intended to meet his new ally. They had awesome power but he could barely reconcile that they fought in sailor outfits with such short skirts. It made him wonder if they were really serious about what they did. Finally, he found the field. It wasn't terribly far from Tokyo but it was far enough out of the way that no one would interrupt them and this satisfied the half-breed. As he dismounted, he noticed that their attention wasn't on him but on the battle taking place before them. One of the Senshi, a woman in shades of blue with blue hair and a woman in blue and yellow with short blonde hair were attacking Eternal Sailor Moon. They were sparring very heavily, he realized, and was surprised when the blue-haired woman shouted an attack that shot freezing water that turned to ice the instant it made contact with the spot that Eternal Sailor Moon had occupied seconds before. The taller of the two rushed the shorter blonde and was thrown towards him, sliding on her back as she fell to the ground and stopped just before she would have hit him. He looked down at her and their eyes locked for a second. She leapt to her feet and held a fighting stance, having instantly noticed his battle-ready appearance.

"Uranus!"

She paused and looked back to see Eternal Sailor Moon walking towards her calmly. He watched as she must have realized that he was of no harm to her and relaxed her body. Blade looked at the younger woman in the eye as she stood before him. Then she bowed respectfully. Standing straight again, she gave a weak smile.

"Is this everybody?" he asked gruffly, noting with some disbelief that there was a man in a tuxedo wearing a costume mask.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce my Senshi," she replied, the rest of the group having come up behind her. Nodding at each one, "This is Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen. I've told them of our agreement and they are all willing to do whatever is needed to learn the skills they require to defeat this new enemy, as am I. I'm sure we all have something to learn here."

"Come with me, then. We have to get back to the city if any of you are going to learn something at all."

--------

The room was dark and forboding and even though the three occupants were exhausted and terrified, they didn't try to find a way out. Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo had no idea why they had been taken and treated in such a mannor but they weren't willing to test the limits of their captor's 'hospitality'. It had been days since their abduction. Each of them had been subjected to horrifying tests that left marks all over their bodies and though they had tried to fight, they had learned quickly that it was best to just let them do what ever they wanted. Shingo had gotten the worst of it all. He'd been beaten and electricuted with a cattle prod that had obviously been turned up past whatever it was supposed to be at. He was dirty, covered in cuts and bruises and all he could really do at the moment was lay his head in his mother's lap while she gently stroked his head and whispered that it would be all right and that help would be coming. Kenji and Shingo had no idea what she meant. What they didn't know was that she had discovered that the daughter she had given birth to was the famous Sailor Moon. Ikuko knew, without a doubt, that her child would come to rescue her with her Senshi hot on her heels.

The door opened and light streamed into the room, making their eyes hurt. A man wearing some kind of armor walked in and roughly grabbed Ikuko's arm. After being reunited with his wife and son, Kenji wouldn't allow them to take her again and rushed the soldier. He was hit with a cattle prod before he had taken five steps and went down hard, screaming in pain.

"Kenji! No!" she cried, reaching out to him as she was pulled out of the room and the door was shut. She was dragged to a large office, kicking and screaming and tossed on the floor. The soldiers left before she could get up and the blue-haired woman took a moment to look around the office as she stood.

There was a large black chair facing the huge glass windows that made up one wall. The desk was made of glass with opaque drawers of the same materials. There was stylish furniture situated stratigically next to the window and desk and platinum lamps were in all four corners of the room. The lights over head made the white walls stark against the blood-red color of the couches and chairs. Slowly, the large black chair turned to reveal a stunningly beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes. She wore a red leather top that had off the shoulder sleeves that cut off just before her elbows and a pair of black leather pants with black heels. She walked over to the terrified woman, looking her in the eyes. A smile that was probably meant to look pleasent crossed her face and she placed an arm around Ikuko's shoulders, gently leading her to the chair directly in front of the desk.

"I'm terribly sorry for the trouble you've been put through, Tsukino-san," the woman said softly as she walked around and sat back down in the chair, crossing her legs as she did so.

"You're sorry?" Ikuko asked with a voice trembling with rage. "You're SORRY! Have you any IDEA what you have done to us? You put us through Kami-knows how many tests! You've tortured my son and husband! You've taken immeasurable ammounts of blood from us, though I don't know how you did it without killing us, and you've locked us up like some kind of animals! And you say you're SORRY!"

"Oh? Is that all we've done?"

At these antagonistic words, Ikuko lunged over the desk and tried to punch the woman. The woman moved so fast she didn't see her until she realized her hand was around her neck in a crushing grip, fangs having grown from her cainines as she snarled. "Trust me, Tsukino-san. What you and you family went through will be nothing compaired to what we'll do when we find your daughter," she growled lowly. And then Ikuko only saw darkness.

--------

ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION WRITERS!

This is Lacrea Moonlight here, fanfic junkie and writer. I had a very interesting thought as I was sifting through stories today and I searched to see if anyone could satisfy my curiosity. Unfortunately, there wasn't a story to satisfy my thirst. So, I have decided to issue this very interesting and thought provoking challenge.

I challenge any and all writers who are up to it to write a 4400/Dead Zone crossover. The requirements are as follows:

The story must include Johnny Smith, Bruce Lewis, Greg Stillson, Shawn Ferrell, Maia Skouris, and all other important characters to the 4400 series. This story does not have to include big appearances by Sarah Bannerman, J.J. Bannerman or Walt Bannerman unless you so choose.

The idea is to get an idea of what kind of interaction and events would take place should Johnny Smith ever come into contact with the 4400 and whether or not the future they are trying to prevent is the same one that he is trying to prevent with Greg Stillson.

I hope someone out there will answer this challenge with the grace and dignity I know all of you wonderful writers possess. I look forward to seeing this challenge answered. If anyone has any questions about it or wishes to answer this challenge, please e-mail me at whenever you have time.

AN: **_Also, before I forget, I'd like to say how disappointed I am with how few reviews I have gotten when I know for a fact that people have been reading this story. Now, I know that when you read a story, especially one that has less than twenty chapters, people don't feel they really need to make a review because they figure that other people will review and at some point or another the opinion you have will be expressed through them. I cannot stress how important it is for you to review, even if you read only one chapter. I don't care if it's a good one or a bad one, I will take it and I will consider it a prized possession. I say this because I take everyone's reviews and I think about what it is they're trying to say to me and what it is I can do to make the story better. For example, when Silver Moonlight-81 asked me where Mamoru and the Outers were, I thought about it and I realized that I had forgotten all about them. I took that information and I used it to create a new aspect to the story that I hadn't considered before. Another thing for you to understand is that your reviews, big, small, medium, flames, adoration, absolute hatred for the story, no matter what you think about what I or anyone writes, it's something that fuels us (and I) to write more, to improve upon what we have made for not just our pleasure but for yours, too._**

**_It takes courage for an author to put their story on the net where it will definately get the most critisism out of anything else out there. We put our hearts and souls into these and when no one reviews, it can and does hurt. Now, dearest readers, don't take these words at all as angry or insulting. I'm not angry, I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just letting you know the honest truth and letting you know how much it hurts to see the number of times read is much higher than the times reviewed. Please, if you like the story, if you don't like it, even if you hate every word written, leave a review. I do this to make myself and you happy and an unhappy author causes an incomplete story and I know that some of you would like to see this finish. Thank you for your precious time and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If anyone reviews after this chapter, I will validate them by listing their names and answering questions and comments at the beginning of each chapter that follows this one._**


	11. Fighting a New Battle

This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. Also, since watching "Blade, The Series", I will be adding elements of that as part of the storyline. Blade has not yet met Krista from the series but he will eventually. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications. As some may have noticed, I've been adding elements of other TV shows and movies into the storyline to add a little more flair. You might recognize some mention of Lord of the Rings and Stargate SG-1. Eventually, this might become a multi-crossover, I'm still not sure. All I know is I go where my muse tells me and I hope this gets more reviews in the end. Remember, I'm a review junkie! And I will, again, be posting my challenge at the end of this chapter until someone takes it.

**themoonmaiden - Thank you for your compliments! And for the record, I never really liked the idea of Mamoru and Usagi together, not since I realized that when I really thought about it, they weren't right for each other. It seemed to me that he was better suited with someone else, though I won't say who because I'm planning on revealing that at a later chapter. And I wouldn't be sad about them not being together. In this fic, I always pictured them as good friends by the end.**

**Jay FicLover - Well, Jay, I see your point and I'm glad that someone has pointed that out to me. Quality is more important than quantity but it's not just my desire to have more reviews but more points of view on the story. When I'm writing the story and I look at it, I wonder what I can do to make it better in every aspect. That's where the reviews come in for me. I read those reviews and the next chapter is better for them. As for the first chapter, yes. I did describe the senshi quite a bit for a meeting but with good reason. In the first chapter of every story I write now-a-days, I like to establish the characters and their current appearances so that those with good imaginations like mine don't continually see the characters as they are in the end of the series or whatever part of the series they've seen. Their sense of style is up-to-date and more mature. This way, their vision of what they look like is completely different. **

**For example, I changed Usagi's hair so that it would be much shorter and she doesn't wear it in the traditional Royal Style of the Moon. I did that because since she's grown older and wiser, she has realized that even if her transformation allows illusion magic to cover her true face, her hairstyle could give her away simply because someone might notice. In their transformations, everyone looks as they did during the series because the magic that covers their true identity works in such a way that it sort of 'remembers' how they first looked when they first transformed. For the second chapter, I put in that Lunerians have enhanced senses for a very important reason - as the senshi get older, they'll start changing biologically to the way they were in their past lives. So, when Usagi has enhanced senses, it's because as a Lunerian, her senses were far better than that of a human.**

**Chapter three was important in showing that they (the senshi) were still naive in a few ways and this stripped them of that. As for chapter four, thanks for the compliments. I don't think I really need to explain that one. Chapter five, the communicator wasn't working because of something I'm cooking up for the next chapters. It looks like this is going to be a multi-crossover like I thought it might be. But that won't be showing up until chapter thirteen or fourteen.**

**Chapter six, the senshi know about the basics of "LotR" because they've all seen the movies. Pretty much everyone has seen those movies.**

**Chapter seven, Usagi knew about the tattoos by talking to Whistler. Remember, I didn't write every second that she was there. Only bits and pieces (And by the way, if any of you live near a Steak 'n Shake, their Bits 'n Pieces shakes ROCK!).**

**MasterMillerLITE - Firstly, I think I should clear this up as a lot of people have asked about this: there will be _NO_ Blade/Usagi pairing. I could never imagine Usagi and Blade together; it's just too creepy to me. I agree that he is a loner but the idea of a Blade/Usagi romance just doesn't spark with me. How in the world would they do it? It isn't like she can leave Japan with him and travel the world just killing vampires. She has responsiblities and duties in Tokyo, where she has friends and family to take care of and defend against Youma and threats that will undoubtably continue to come. That kind of pairing just doesn't make sense to me. Anyway, thank you but don't be sorry about how few reviews I've gotten. It isn't your fault. Perhaps I should change the summary for the story to interest more people. I don't know if Usagi is going to change Blade into a human yet because I haven't decided. As I said, this story will be going into the Blade Trinity storyline and it's going to get really messy from there. As for the line, "How did I beat you?" I actually didn't think about that until I was going over the story to make sure there weren't any really bad typos. I laughed at myself after that.**

**Gallantmon of the Hazard - As I said to MasterMillerLite, I agree that Blade is a loner. Again, I think a pairing between him and Usagi is just plain creepy. No worries there!**

**BlackAdder42 - I thought it would be obvious that Sailor Moon would be partnered with Tuxedo Kamen. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that last chapter.**

**angel - Thanks! I appreciate that!**

**Shin-Ora - I'm glad that I was able to spark your interest in a story you normally wouldn't read. I certainly hope I don't disappoint in future chapters. I'm quite happy that you like it!**

**GoldenRat - Well, vampires are very devious critters, so it's not that unbelieveable that they would slip under the radar for so long.**

_flashbacks_

Shadows in the Night

_Previously, on **Shadows in the Night:**_

_"I know this will be difficult for all of you," Usagi began softly. The sun was beating down on them, a sure indication that spring was ending and summer would soon be here. "But trust in me when I say that this is for the best. I have put you with partners that will compliment you in ways you didn't realize. Now, I'd like everyone to transform. We have much work to do and Blade will be meeting with us soon."_

_"Come with me, then. We have to get back to the city if any of you are going to learn something at all."_

_"Trust me, Tsukino-san. What you and you family went through will be nothing compaired to what we'll do when we find your daughter," she growled lowly. And then Ikuko only saw darkness._

_**Now:**_

Blade prowled the street, the senshi above him on the rooftops. They were observing him as he gathered information, and if the situation arose, his battle tactics and weapons. Suddenly he turned down an alley and they followed easily. The half-breed stopped and cocked his head to the side, listening. He looked up at his 'students' and waved them down after a few moments and silently pointed to a door on their left. Above it was a boxed symbol with a few short lines and half circles inside.

"This is a safe house. When dawn comes and they aren't near their usual place, they can come here to hide out until the night comes. Inside, they usually have blood on hand in the form of victims or bags," he said in his usual stoic mannor. They took in this information with furrowed brows.

"What about coffins? Do they have those in there?" Blade whirled around and looked at Sailor Saturn for a moment in disbelief.

"Whatever you've heard in movies and read in books, vampires do _not_ sleep in coffins during the day. You shove a cross in their face and they'll shove it up your ass while they're biting you. Wood doesn't work, crosses don't work, holy water doesn't do shit, and contrary to Stephen King's version of them, they don't back down if their 'master' is killed. Silver bullets, silver stakes, decapitation, fire, sunlight and garlic nitrate work. Anything else is your ass," he replied as he pulled out his sword and one of his guns.

"Our powers seem to work pretty well on them," Venus commented.

"It's possible that the nature of our powers in contrast to what they are normally used to experiencing is far more extreme and thus far more leathal," Mercury replied. Blade nodded at her words and then went forward to the door.

"Sometimes these safe houses double as clubs for blood-suckers; they bring in regular humans and feed on them when they're ready. Judging from the smell and from the symbol, this is one of those houses," he spoke as he turned back to them. "When we go in, you'll see feeding. Just remember to keep your eyes open and kill any of those mother-fuckers you see. They won't hesitate to kill you or even turn you and trust me, you don't want that."

Blade turned back to the door and before anyone could voice more questions, he kicked it down and pulled out his Mach pistols, shooting everyone he saw. They followed, the ash breaking apart as they walked through the remains of their enemies. As they neared a room, there was the sound of extremely loud techno music being played. Tuxedo Kamen had made his way up to stand beside blad, having discarded his hat before entering. The half-breed barely glanced at him before waving his hand to stop the group. He turned around and looked at them, his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses.

"If you see any humans being fed on, kill them," he said with a finality in his voice. It was obvious that he didn't want any arguments from them. But Eternal Sailor Moon refused to let the conversation just end there.

"_Kill them?_ Have you no compassion? We could help those people!" she whispered furiously. Blade was suddenly in her face, sunglasses off and glaring down at her. She didn't budge.

"If you don't kill them, they'll turn. Then you'll have to kill them anyway. So really, you're doing them and yourself a favor," he growled in response. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with Tuxedo Kamen. The masked man didn't say anything, but it was obvious that there was animosity there for Blade's way of speaking to Eternal Sailor Moon. Blade snorted, "I don't even know what good you can be here, pretty boy. I don't think that you can dance them to death."

Tuxedo Kamen glared and then with a faint shimmer of golden light, the tuxedo moulded into an exotic-looking suit of armor of blue and silver. The mask melted away completely to show his face and the cape turned from black to a deep navy blue with red lining. Blade rose an eyebrow but turned away with nothing to say. He went to the door and kicked it down. The scene before him reminded him vividly of his persuit of Deacon Frost. Hundreds of vampiric clubbers were dancing and whooping as blood poured from the sprinklers overhead. The blood slowed to a dribble and then finally finished as he stepped forward. It took a moment for anyone to notice his presence. When they did, cries of "The Daywalker!" and "It's Blade!" rang through the suddenly silent room. He grinned a feral grin and began shooting at random. That was when the Senshi behind him began to run out and with their battle cries, began to fight.

--------

Aurelia growled in frustration and threw the report down.

"How the hell is it that we have that girl's entire family and yet not a single one of them has the same characteristics in their blood? Not even a dormant gene!" she screamed at the lab technician. He cringed and took a step back from the desk.

"We don't know, Lady Aurelia. We checked everything, down to the last microscopic piece of bacteria and there is absolutely nothing in their genetic make-up or otherwise to suggest why their daughter has this specific devation in her DNA," he replied nervously. His voice shook slightly, letting her know exactly just how terrified of her he really was. Again, she growled and stood up to pace the room. Through the window, the night shown out below her and a sea of lights from cars and the various businesses seemed to coalesce before her eyes.

"I don't care what it takes, how long it takes, or what it costs. Find Tsukino Usagi and find her QUICKLY!" she screamed, her frustration evident in her voice as she picked up a small glass sculpture and threw it at him. "Have them bring me some dinner. I'm in the mood for some American cuisine, if they can find it."

--------

Usagi lay bonelessly on her bed. The daylight shown down on her from the window and revealed that even though she was no longer transformed, she was covered in blood and ash. She hadn't bothered to take a shower and her face was blank, as if she couldn't process what she'd just done. The phone next to the bed rang and without thinking, she picked it up, speaking, "Moshi, moshi." There was a pause, "Tamakoto-san, gomen nasai, ne, I can't come in today." Pause. "No, I'm very sick. I've been throwing up all night. I just can't keep anything down. Hai. Hai, I promise to call. No, there's nothing you can do right now. I just need rest. Arigato. Good-bye."

She let the phone drop back into the cradle, ash and blood on the handle. She hadn't lied about throwing up. Since she'd come home around four that morning, she had practically lived in the bathroom, hugging the toilet and crying her eyes out. It was the most traumatic night of her life and she was positive that she was never going to get over it. She had killed vampires and felt no guilt for that. But she had also killed some humans whom had been bitten. She closed her eyes and tried to block the images from her mind's eye. The first had been an accident. She'd been preparing a _Moon Tiara Action_ to decapitate a vampire when she had been bumped by Mars being thrown back from a vicious kick and had lost control of the glowing discus and it had, instead, cut a young woman in half. From that point, it seemed too easy to continue and in the end, she and the others were horrified at the human lives that they had taken. Every single one had been bitten but it still made her feel dirty, nonetheless. A tear trekked down Usagi's cheek, forming a new trail trough the grime on her face.

"What have I done...? What have I become...?" she asked in a trembling voice to no-one. Only silence was her answer from the otherwise empty apartment.

--------

AN: Yes, this chapter is short. I wanted to save the best for the next chapter!

ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION WRITERS!

This is Lacrea Moonlight here, fanfic junkie and writer. I had a very interesting thought as I was sifting through stories today and I searched to see if anyone could satisfy my curiosity. Unfortunately, there wasn't a story to satisfy my thirst. So, I have decided to issue this very interesting and thought provoking challenge.

I challenge any and all writers who are up to it to write a 4400/Dead Zone crossover. The requirements are as follows:

The story must include Johnny Smith, Bruce Lewis, Greg Stillson, Shawn Ferrell, Maia Skouris, and all other important characters to the 4400 series. This story does not have to include big appearances by Sarah Bannerman, J.J. Bannerman or Walt Bannerman unless you so choose.

The idea is to get an idea of what kind of interaction and events would take place should Johnny Smith ever come into contact with the 4400 and whether or not the future they are trying to prevent is the same one that he is trying to prevent with Greg Stillson.

I hope someone out there will answer this challenge with the grace and dignity I know all of you wonderful writers possess. I look forward to seeing this challenge answered. If anyone has any questions about it or wishes to answer this challenge, please e-mail me at or say so in a review whenever you have time.

Sincerely and hopefully,

Lacrea Moonlight


	12. Discoveries

This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. Also, since watching "Blade, The Series", I will be adding elements of that as part of the storyline. Blade has not yet met Krista from the series but he will eventually. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications. As some may have noticed, I've been adding elements of other TV shows and movies into the storyline to add a little more flair. You might recognize some mention of Lord of the Rings and Stargate SG-1. Eventually, this might become a multi-crossover, I'm still not sure. All I know is I go where my muse tells me and I hope this gets more reviews in the end. Remember, I'm a review junkie! And I will, again, be posting my challenge at the end of this chapter until someone takes it.

**MasterMillerLITE – Ah, well MacGyver may not use guns but I'm sure O'Neill would be glad to pull out a P-90 and just riddle those vampires with bullets until they go down. Of course, he'd need silver, which I don't know that they make bullets for that particular model of gun.**

**GoldenRat – Even I feel sorry for Usagi and I'm the one who's writing the story! **

**Gallantmon of the Hazard – Well, Usagi is most definitely the kind of character that wouldn't take this kind of war very well. She would rather fight youma instead of people because youma are evil by nature while people can choose. This is a truth she isn't quite ready to deal with but it's been forced on her.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Thanks!**

**Shin-Ora – I certainly appreciate the comment! I hope this chapter will be up to your standard. I hope no one thinks it's too short.**

**Tasie – Berserker? In what context?**

**VegaKatt – I hope you like this chapter!**

_flashbacks_

Shadows in the Night

_Previously, on **Shadows in the Night:**_

_"How the hell is it that we have that girl's entire family and yet not a single one of them has the same characteristics in their blood? Not even a dormant gene!" _

_--------_

_"What have I done...? What have I become...?"_

_**Now:**_

_The carnage made her stomach turn as she threw her Tiara again, ashing another vampire. The battle seemed to go on forever; there had to be a thousand or more packed into this club. Exhaustion was beginning to wear her nerves and her wits to the breaking point. To the left, she saw Sailor Uranus use her World Shaking attack. As it hit their target, they shook and one could see their bodies changing, as though to stone, before they burst into flame and ash. Mercury was covering her partner well, using her Aqua Illusion to freeze them in their tracks and then a well placed kick broke them apart, making the ice melt as they burned from within._

_Eternal Sailor Moon groaned in pain as a kick to the head caught her off guard. She turned quickly and blocked another vicious kick and then a punch. Endymion's sword suddenly flashed before her eyes and the vampire was decapitated. Sensing danger from behind, she called her attack as she threw her Tiara. Horror filled her entire being as she realized that it was not a vampire, but a familiar; a human. The man looked at the gaping hole in his abdomen and then looked at her with a dazed expression as he fell to his knees and to the side, his head rolling and exposing the glyph on his neck. Bile forced its way up her throat._

_She had no time to dwell on her horrible crime as another attack came from her side. Time seemed to blur before her. Nothing seemed clear to her eyes and the images of vampire and human seemed to meld into one. She didn't know which one was which. Her body was stuck in automatic, killing whatever she didn't recognize as one of her Senshi, Endymion, or Blade. It felt like they had been waging this battle for an eternity. All around her, the Senshi stuck to the teams she had assigned and dimly, the blonde guardian realized that this was not truly a battle but a slaughter. They fought vampires and humans alike and neither were truly a match for the powers they bore in their Senshi forms. _

_Her eyes wandered over the blood splattered room, some human and some vampire but none of it was their blood. The fight was waged with fangs and magic, guns and swords, hand-to-hand and silver stakes. As the last one was slain, the Princess of the Moon realized that blood was soaked into her fuku and smeared on the exposed flesh of her thighs and face. But she couldn't muster the will to care. The scent of death and ash was heavy in the air and every single Senshi was covered in it. Endymion came to her side and grasped her arm gently and spoke. She didn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything except the rapid beating of her own heart._

Usagi's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a terrified gasp. The dream... No, the _memory_ of the previous night had her body covered in a cold sweat. She lowered her head to her hands and ran them over her face before stopping in her tracks. She looked at her hands, her arms, her legs and let out a choked sob of horror before she ran to the bathroom and stripped down. She barely registered the scalding heat of the water as she picked up the bottle of Herbal Essences shower gel and began to scrub off the blood and ash that covered her body. She dumped more shampoo than necessary into her hair and nearly pulled her scalp away from her head trying to turn the reddish locks back to the gleaming gold they once were.

Her body was turning red from the heat and the force of her scrubbing and the follicles on her head were beginning to ache from the abuse. The water in the tub had turned from deep red to light pink as she finally just slid down the wall of the shower stall and wept. The heat of the water and steam did not comfort the last vestiges of her shattered innocence.

--------

Ami was huddled in her apartment, only a towel covering her naked form, her body shaking. She barely acknowledged the insistent knocking on the door, the calls of a classmate begging her to come in, to know what was wrong. Her voice shook as she told them she wanted to be alone; crying to them she was sick. And she _was_ sick. Her body had rejected every attempt at nourishment, every piece of food and drop of water coming back from her stomach in a torrent that wouldn't end until it was empty of everything but the gurgling bile at the bottom. Her illness was not from a virus or bacteria; it wasn't something she could cure with a pill or an antibiotic. _Nothing_ would cure the sickness that invaded her now.

--------

The other Inner Senshi was reacting in a similar manner, barely able to accept their actions of the night before. In the heat of battle, they'd been unable to control the numerous attacks they had thrown, having only experience in using one or two at once; this had required a dozen at any given minute. Rei and Makoto would never get the stench of burnt human flesh from their memories while Minako would have the imagery of people with smoking holes through their heads and heart-shaped wounds gaping and bleeding emblazoned in her mind forever. This is the way that Luna and Artemis found their wards when they returned from the scouting missions they had been on for the last eight months.

--------

The Outer Senshi sat in silence around the kitchen table of the mansion they inhabited in silence. The coffee they drank had long gone cold but they sipped it in silence. They were no strangers to the violence they had inflicted the night before; in fact, they had all taken human life out of necessity in the past, but never so many at once. Haruka and Michiru seemed to gain an even more haunted look in their eyes while Hotaru had silent tears running down her cheeks. Dark circles had formed under her eyes during the night, making her look older than her years.

Setsuna was the only one who seemed to be unaffected. She alone had done worse of any that sat with her that morning. None of them knew the number of lives she had taken... Pompeii, for example, was her doing. The long dead city had been, in the time of the Silver Millennium, a central haven for the denizens of the Dark Kingdom and the Queen, in agreement with the Atlantis Kingdom, had given her the job of destroying the outpost.

She remembered the sick feeling in her stomach as she walked among the people of the doomed city, seeing some just trying to live their lives, others reveling in their gluttonous actions as they ate more than their share and stole from those they believed of lesser value. Oh, she remembered that city. And the horror that had overcome the innocent as they saw the thick black cloud over their heads the volcano belched when she had finished her task; the mountain had been difficult force into eruption and when it finally gave in, she had teleported to the city once more with mourning in her eyes for those who did not deserve their fate. It was just as the volcano had fully erupted that she finally saw the ones she had been sent to truly defeat. They transformed from their human guises into their true forms just as the explosion reached them, turning them to ash and leaving only the humans to be found centuries later.

--------

Huddled in her dark room, Ikuko was terrified. They had been separated again, forcing each of them to be alone with their fears and there seemed to be nothing that could be done. No one was going to come for them, she realized with finality. The police were looking for them, she was sure, but they would never find them. They were locked in these dark cages like animals, lab rats for creatures that she could finally identify as vampires. Her daughter was what they searched for and the only saving grace was that they hadn't captured her yet. As the door opened to her prison, blinding light shining in, Ikuko began to sob. They had broken her.

--------

Across the street from a certain apartment, a small surveillance team sat in wait, watching the entrance of the building with frustration. Tsukino Usagi had not once come home, to their records except for the morning after her family had been taken. There had been a flurry of activity after about twenty minutes, with several women entering and one man and then, they had left just as quickly, with their target in tow. They had left too quickly to get anyone to follow her but they were sure she would return. It had been several days since then and she hadn't returned through the main entrance or the parking garage beneath. All exits were covered. They only had to wait patiently and, being familiars, they had plenty of it.

--------

It was an hour before Usagi could crawl from her shower, her skin a burning red from the scalding heat of the water and her continued scrubbing. She felt neither refreshed or relaxed but tense and numb inside. Her flesh ached and her hair felt like it would fall out at any moment. Her actions were on autopilot as she dressed in jeans and a shirt. She stopped dead when she saw the comforter on her bed. It was covered in dried ash and blood. In a blind panic, she rushed forward and ripped the offending material off the bed, dragging clean sheets off it and ran to the kitchen. She stuffed it into a black trash bag and dragged to the outside of her door, grateful that her building was nice enough to have a service that took the trash from her front door to the bin outside.

As she went back into the kitchen, she looked inside the refrigerator but found nothing appetizing. She settled with a glass of water but couldn't find the energy or the heart to even take a sip. She seemed to stare at the clear fluid forever. The phone's shrill ring made her jump before she stood up and answered. She barely registered that it was the police, asking questions about her family and whereabouts the night of their disappearance. She dazedly replied, giving them the information to call her work and then excusing herself with the excuse of being ill. As she hung up, Usagi remembered with sudden clarity exactly why she had done what she had done the night before. She was doing this to find her family. Though she had no idea if they were still alive, the fact that they had her family was possibly just to lure her into the open for negotiation.

Then a thought occurred to the blonde princess: what if they _didn't_ know who she was? What if this was about something else completely? She hadn't really considered this possibility before, so sure that her identity had been discovered. If they knew who she was, they would have come after her at work, at the college, every possible place she could go. Why hadn't they already? They had come to her apartment, yes, but it was a possibility that they didn't know anymore than that she was Tsukino Usagi, daughter and sister of Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo. This begged the question: What is so important about Tsukino Usagi and her family?

--------

It was days before any of the other Senshi, including the Outers, were coherent enough of their own thoughts after the massacre, as they called it now, to come together for a meeting. When Usagi introduced the thoughts she'd been having on the situation, tried to deduce what it could possibly be. The ten of them talked and questioned and argued for hours. Ami, pale and weak from lack of food, brought up the issue of Usagi's wound. It was like she was struck in the head with a brick.

"Ami-chan, you think they got my blood off of the knife that familiar used on me?"

"Yes. And there's more; I've been doing regular bio-scans on all of us for the last few years, whenever we had a meeting. Our bodies are changing on the molecular level. According to the readings I've been getting, we've all been changing. But you, Usagi, have changed the most and the fastest. I've been finding that your biology, down to your neurochemistry and actual genetic make-up, is changing. I searched the database when I first noticed it and your body is changing back to that of a Lunerian," she replied. "And the same goes for the rest of us. Our bodies are changing to that of our past lives; I'm changing back to a Mercurian. Rei, you're becoming Martian, so on and so forth. From what I have gathered, the more we change, the more powerful we become... and the more we will remember from the Silver Millennium."

The group sat in silence. It was Setsuna who finally broke it.

"I have known for a long time that this would eventually happen. I have always had the biology of a Plutonian because I have guarded the Gates of Time since Queen Serenity's reign. This was meant to happen. However, because of Usagi's rapidly changing biology, they may have found that her blood has special properties they have never seen before," she spoke softly. Almost as if she had seen this before.

"So, naturally," Usagi said with growing horror, "they would think that my family has it too."

--------

PS – I've been through a lot these last few days. So, if this chapter is considered short, consider this: Friday at 4 PM Eastern Standard Time, I was fired from a job I'd only been at for 2 months. The main reason given for my termination, as stated by my ex-employer (which I'm sure most of you will think is total bullshit) is that I had many, many, many grammar errors in the work I was doing. The last point to consider about this whole thing is that today, October 1, 2006, is my 20th birthday. So, in short, I was fired two days before my birthday over a bullshit claim of bad writing and bad grammar.

ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION WRITERS!

This is Lacrea Moonlight here, fanfic junkie and writer. I had a very interesting thought as I was sifting through stories today and I searched to see if anyone could satisfy my curiosity. Unfortunately, there wasn't a story to satisfy my thirst. So, I have decided to issue this very interesting and thought provoking challenge.

I challenge any and all writers who are up to it to write a 4400/Dead Zone crossover. The requirements are as follows:

The story must include Johnny Smith, Bruce Lewis, Greg Stillson, Shawn Ferrell, Maia Skouris, and all other important characters to the 4400 series. This story does not have to include big appearances by Sarah Bannerman, J.J. Bannerman or Walt Bannerman unless you so choose.

The idea is to get an idea of what kind of interaction and events would take place should Johnny Smith ever come into contact with the 4400 and whether or not the future they are trying to prevent is the same one that he is trying to prevent with Greg Stillson.

I hope someone out there will answer this challenge with the grace and dignity I know all of you wonderful writers possess. I look forward to seeing this challenge answered. If anyone has any questions about it or wishes to answer this challenge, please e-mail me at or say so in a review whenever you have time.

Sincerely and hopefully,

Lacrea Moonlight


	13. Plans of Attack

This is a sailor moon and blade crossover fan fic. I don't own any of the characters and I have about a penny to my name. The inner sailor senshi are all 21 years old and Mamoru is 26. Enjoy!

AN: This was formerly titled "Blade/Sailor Moon Crossover." This takes place between Blade 2 and just before Blade 3. Also, since watching "Blade, The Series", I will be adding elements of that as part of the storyline. Blade has not yet met Krista from the series but he will eventually. A warning for all, there will be spoilers as I will most definitely take this into Blade 3's storyline with a few modifications. As some may have noticed, I've been adding elements of other TV shows and movies into the storyline to add a little more flair. You might recognize some mention of Lord of the Rings and Stargate SG-1. Eventually, this might become a multi-crossover, I'm still not sure. All I know is I go where my muse tells me and I hope this gets more reviews in the end. Remember, I'm a review junkie! And I will, again, be posting my challenge at the end of this chapter until someone takes it.

**GoldenRat – Well, I think we should just wait and see if they figure it out. Sure, vampires are crafty but not many of them are really very smart. Take Dracula for example. In classic stories, he is _so all powerful!_ Yet, somehow, he keeps getting a piece of wood shoved into his chest…**

**Shin-Ora- I seriously hope you like this chapter. I've been so busy job hunting that I haven't had the time to write very much. That and Christmas and buying and making presents (I find that I enjoy wood burning…) and everything else… I don't know how I had the time to make up this chapter. And I had such a hard time deciding exactly how this reveal should go…**

**Mystic Soldier – Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it so far. I just hope I don't disappoint anyone. I really like the way this story is turning out so far and I hope that this chapter gets more reviews.**

_flashbacks_

Shadows in the Night

_Previously, on **Shadows in the Night:**_

"_I have known for a long time that this would eventually happen. I have always had the biology of a Plutonian because I have guarded the Gates of Time since Queen Serenity's reign. This was meant to happen. However, because of Usagi's rapidly changing biology, they may have found that her blood has special properties they have never seen before," she spoke softly. Almost as if she had seen this before._

"_So, naturally," Usagi said with growing horror, "they would think that my family has it too."_

_**Now:**_

Blade stood waiting in an alley in the cover of darkness. He'd arranged for the Senshi to meet him here before he'd shown them the club. He could tell from the way they had reacted when they had left covered in ash and blood, that aside from the older ones, they had never killed _people_. The half-breed had done some research after the fight and found the Senshi were famous in Japan for killing youma or demons as the rest of the world would call them. These women had started out as children in their battles. From the photos in the clippings, they looked about 13 or 14 years old. They had aged, there was no doubt about that, but they still looked relatively the same in comparison to seven or eight years ago.

He heard faint running in the distance coming from above and looked up just in time to see five spectacular views of nicely toned legs and rears as the owners leapt down from above, their skirts fluttering upward. As they straightened from the crouches they landed in, he could see that they had each been severely affected by what they had done in spite of his words that it was better that those they had slain were better off. Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Moon walked forward and looked up expectantly. He heard more running before Sailors Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Tuxedo Kamen jumped down and stood before him.

"We know that there is more for you to teach us about Vampires but there is something more important to deal with first," Sailor Mars spoke with authority. Eternal Sailor Moon stood silently to the side, her gaze directed on him with a burning intensity.

"Go on."

"Do you remember when we talked about a family abduction? We had very good reason to suspect that vampires are to blame. The main problem is that we don't know where their facilities are to go and get them—" Mercury was interrupted by Eternal Sailor Moon as she stepped forward.

"We need to know where they are, what kind of security they have and whether or not they are still alive and we need you to help us get them out," the blonde said with more force than he had ever heard from her. The Senshi seemed to shift uncomfortably while Tuxedo Kamen, who had not been far from her, stepped forward and gave a comforting squeeze to her shoulder. She didn't notice.

Blade narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"When you first approached me, you just wanted training to find them yourselves. Now you want to include me in an all-out frontal assault. What makes them so important?" he asked stiffly. He wasn't going to risk his life, his whole operation just for just one little family; he'd only agreed to do the training. He had a bigger picture to think about.

"They are innocent. They did nothing to deserve—" Sailor Venus began.

"No one ever deserves the fate that vampires give them but that doesn't mean that we can save everyone. You've learned that already."

"But—"

"They're my family," Eternal Sailor Moon interrupted as she stepped forward, a look of determination on her face. "And if they die, if they become vampires, if there is even one hair missing from their heads, I swear to all the Gods and Goddesses in the heavens that there is no force that would be able to stop the destruction I would bring down on them _and_ you if you do not help me save them."

--------

The night seemed to go on forever. Blade loathed helping them find what they were looking for but the threat that Eternal Sailor Moon had laid down upon him troubled him. She was dedicated to finding her family; it was the only reason she fought by his side. Vaguely, he felt that she deserved some respect. The life he could have lived and the family that could have loved him had been taken from him. Now the family that had loved her and the life she already lived had been taken. Yes, he could respect her need for vengeance. He was a living, breathing personification of the word. The weapons he bore were extensions of his rage, like the sword he carried on his back.

That wasn't the only reason he was helping her, though. He believed she could and would carry out that threat without a single inhibition. He briefly wondered what could have made her so angry to hand out threats so late after her family had been taken. From what he gathered this woman was peaceful, only fighting when absolutely necessary. For her to wait more than a week to go after the ones that had stolen something so dear to her, she must have had a reason. Just after that thought struck him, another one did. _'She needed to know her enemy before she could fight them. Clever girl.'_

Whistler had been doing some searches in the new warehouse that they'd moved to across town. He'd found a few potential sites as well as a few people who were possible targets to get information from. He'd also found candidates who were definitely vampires (or Whistler had named them so for lack of information on them) which was a separate list all together. One name had leapt out at Blade when he'd looked at it. A woman named Aurelia. As he looked at the name harder, he realized why that name seemed so familiar; when he was younger, he'd lived on the streets for a while and some vampires took him in and had taught him some of their history and mythology. As he remembered it, Aurelia was one of the first vampires.

The half-breed narrowed his eyes and gripped the paper tightly. If this was the same woman, she'd be very old and probably much more difficult to kill. She would be called a pureblood simply because she helped found the vampire society in the first place. Behind him, the senshi were talking quietly amongst themselves. His hearing allowed him to pick up their conversation though they were fairly far away from him.

"How do you know we can trust him to help us? You know, threats don't go so well with this guy; we've seen what he can do," Mars said heatedly. Moon wasn't the one who responded.

"Because he's seen what _we_ can do. He knows that we could wipe him and his entire operation out if we wanted to. We would follow our princess no matter what decision she makes," Uranus replied, looking bored but one could see that she was constantly alert.

"What do you think they're doing over there?" Venus asked nodding in his direction.

"They're using a sophisticated system to track down information on buildings, people and possible vampires here in Tokyo. They've got some kind of program, built specifically for the purpose of tracking vampire activities and finding their places of business," Mercury said, typing furiously on one of the smallest computers Blade had ever seen in his life. He narrowed his eyes again, wondering how she could have gotten through their computer's defenses.

A moment later, Whistler called Blade over. The plans for one of the largest buildings in Tokyo, Shi-Yo Tekunoroji (Next Generation Technology). The sheet of information about it said it was a company completely dedicated to creating and utilizing new technologies for multiple venues of application. To them, that meant that the new technologies would first be for vampire usage and expansion to other territories where blood and technology was scarce. And it was also seemed like the perfect place, seeing as it had a lab in use for experimentation, to keep the 'lab rats' locked up. Nodding to his mentor, he grabbed his coat and sword as he walked over to the group of anxious senshi.

"Well?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, the look on her face was blank but the rigid body language she gave was colder than ice.

"We have a target. The owner of a company named Shi-Yo Tekunoroji fits for the title of 'vampire.' The target's name is Aurelia. She has no known last name and her history is extremely limited. This technology company seems to be the best front for vampire activities," his reply succinct.

"Is that where they're being held?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It's the best lead we're gonna get. If you want to see if your family is still alive, we had better get there sooner rather than later," his words biting as he made for his car.

--------

**_Next time on _Shadows in the Night:**

**The Sailor Senshi begin their campaign against the vampires with their most vicious battle yet! And, as the Senshi change from human to their genetic planetary counterparts, new powers and abilities begin to show up with surprising consequences!**

--------

ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION WRITERS!

This is Lacrea Moonlight here, fanfic junkie and writer. I had a very interesting thought as I was sifting through stories today and I searched to see if anyone could satisfy my curiosity. Unfortunately, there wasn't a story to satisfy my thirst. So, I have decided to issue this very interesting and thought provoking challenge.

I challenge any and all writers who are up to it to write a 4400/Dead Zone crossover. The requirements are as follows:

The story must include Johnny Smith, Bruce Lewis, Greg Stillson, Shawn Ferrell, Maia Skouris, and all other important characters to the 4400 series. This story does not have to include big appearances by Sarah Bannerman, J.J. Bannerman or Walt Bannerman unless you so choose.

The idea is to get an idea of what kind of interaction and events would take place should Johnny Smith ever come into contact with the 4400 and whether or not the future they are trying to prevent is the same one that he is trying to prevent with Greg Stillson.

I hope someone out there will answer this challenge with the grace and dignity I know all of you wonderful writers possess. I look forward to seeing this challenge answered. If anyone has any questions about it or wishes to answer this challenge, please e-mail me at or say so in a review whenever you have time.

Sincerely and hopefully,

Lacrea Moonlight


	14. Things Fall Apart

I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. It has been a VERY long time since I put a chapter in for this story and since things are looking up from the last time I wrote, I figured that I should definitely try to finish what I've started. Especially since I've looked at what I've put up on this site over the years and the only finished stories I have are the one-shots.

Previous disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

Shadows in the Night

_Previously, on_ **Shadows in the Night:**

"_We have a target. The owner of a company named Shi-Yo Tekunoroji fits for the title of 'vampire.' The target's name is Aurelia. She has no known last name and her history is extremely limited. This technology company seems to be the best front for vampire activities," his reply succinct._

"_Is that where they're being held?" she asked, crossing her arms._

"_It's the best lead we're gonna get. If you want to see if your family is still alive, we had better get there sooner rather than later," his words biting as he made for his car._

_**Now:**_

Rooftop jumping was a talent that came in very handy for some people who wanted to escape something. For those who wanted to run toward dangers they had no way of identifying with any certainty, it was not a talent in any sense of the word. It was an ability of the utmost importance. A Sailor Senshi could do most anything that they really put their minds to and at the moment, they were going faster than they ever had before. Later on, a few of them would attribute this to a simple adrenaline boost from anticipation. However, that was just the catalyst for the accelerated changes in their bodies that allowed them to go so fast.

As their speed continued to increase, there was little else on their minds except for getting to their destination. They didn't want to think about the familiars they were likely to kill that night, the horrors they were bound to relive for years to come. Their main focus was to get inside Shi-Yo Tekunoroji as discreetly as possible. Then, Mercury would hack into security and find where the Tsukinos were being held and how many guards were assigned to them. From that point, their plan wasn't very clear besides getting the family out. That was the job given to Mars and Neptune. Distraction was given to Mercury and Uranus. Venus and Saturn were going to be their defense team.

Pluto and Jupiter were with Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. They had one mission: help Blade find Aurelia and defeat her. They didn't want to think of it as killing. If they did that, there was nothing to stop them from breaking down and realizing just how far they had fallen from where they had been.

When they finally reached the building, they broke up into their groups. Moon, Pluto, Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen leapt to the roof while Mercury and Uranus found an open window on one of the floors near the bottom. Venus and Saturn waited in the alley behind Shi-Yo Tekunoroji for Blade. Mars and Neptune were waiting for Mercury to give them the location from an access door. Everything was ready and in place. All they had to do was wait for Blade's signal.

It didn't take long for him to sound the alarm and bring the place into a flurry of movement. Vampires and familiars and even innocent office workers were running all over the place. Mercury was still working on the location while Mars and Neptune slipped in through the chaos. Gunfire could be heard even on the higher floors. They paid no attention. They had one objective to fulfill and they intended on doing it without letting any distractions get in their way.

Meanwhile, Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Jupiter and Pluto quietly slipped in through the door leading to the rooftop. Once they hit the stairs, they ran without thought. They listened to the chatter of the other Senshi on their communicators. Mercury had finally gotten a bead on where the Tsukinos were being held and she had also found the office of Aurelia. She transmitted the specific floor and schematics to their communicators and then went offline to complete her part in the mission. They were only a few floors up from Aurelia's office. They heard from Saturn and Venus that Blade was quickly making his way up from the lobby to converge with them. Saturn and Venus sounded slightly sick.

They met some resistance two floors above the target's office. Vamps and familiars were on their way down the stairs to protect her office. They were dispatched too quickly and with far more ease than they wanted to think about. Eternal Sailor Moon shuddered to think that it was beginning to become normal for them to kill humans. That it was becoming easy to use their powers to kill people that before they would have given theirs to save. They were on the move again when they found themselves on the right floor. There were even more vamps and familiars here, practically packing the halls and rooms. Their orders were clear: protect Aurelia.

--

Venus and Saturn were doing a good job at keeping up the distraction. More and more vamps than anything now were pouring into the lobby. Each one snarling and screaming as they met their deaths at the edge of Saturn's Glaive and Venus' chains. Blood and gore seemed to coat the walls but somehow, they were hardly even touched. Forensics would say that the spatters were in the direction the blows had been falling. Police would later write this attack off as some sort of hit by the crime bosses of the underworld, perhaps because the owner wouldn't pay some blackmail or refused some sort of deal that had been offered.

Eternal Sailor Moon had been more than on the money in regards to pairing the two up. A dark aura was appearing around Sailor Saturn and seemed to be kept in perfect balance by the light appearing around Sailor Venus. It seemed that whatever dark entity that was inside Saturn and demanded to be released was kept in check simply by being in Venus' presence. These two auras more than just disturbed the vampires that rushed the two; it both terrified and entranced them. They both recoiled from the two and wanted to be closer. The longer they fought, the more they 

seemed to glow. Everything became a blur for the vampires watching and dying. Something was happening that no one understood at that moment.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light and both of the Senshi were lifted up. Their tiaras vaporized and the symbol for Venus and Saturn appeared on their foreheads. Any vampires on the first, second and third floors were destroyed instantly by the sudden dark aura that poured moments later from the lobby.

--

Mercury and Uranus were running. That was all they could do. Uranus carried on her back Kenji Tsukino while a tired and abused Ikuko ran behind them. Mercury was carrying Shingo over her shoulder. His arms and head bobbed uncomfortably against her back while his legs bounced against her stomach. There were a few familiars chasing them but they were quickly falling behind. Their orders had been just to get the family out. They were to fight if it was needed but since it was just a couple of familiars watching the family, they hadn't needed to kill. Yet.

It wasn't too long before they ran out of places to run. There was a window ahead of them but no one in their right mind would try to jump from it. They were twenty-five stories up. However, these were Sailor Senshi. A plan was quick to form. Mercury, not even noticing that she didn't use her usual incantation, froze the glass and Uranus shattered it with a swift kick. Then she jumped down to the ground below, laying Kenji down once she had her balance again. Mercury set Shingo down and looked grimly at Ikuko. She was gasping as she leaned against a wall for support. She was bruised, beaten and pale from blood-loss. Mercury didn't say a word as she led Ikuko to the window. And threw her out. She picked up Shingo and followed.

She landed with a thud, her ankle twisting at the extra weight and the height of the fall. She winced but stood up anyway. Ikuko was holding onto Uranus as though she wouldn't let go, a look of terror on her face. She put her down and picked up Kenji once again. They ran as far as they could before any vamps could catch up. All that was left now was to wait.

--

Finally they made it. Blade had joined them not too long after they found the floor they were looking for. In a sixty floor building, Aurelia's office was on the fifty-first. It took them nearly twenty minutes of fighting to get to the office and even then, inside there were even more familiars and vampires. Aurelia herself was not in the main office where they expected her to be. In fact, they didn't see her at all. Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Pluto, Jupiter and Blade were concentrated on just getting through the masses.

It wasn't until Blade killed the last vampire that they realized that Aurelia wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Come out Aurelia! You coward! You would kidnap a family, torture them and treat them like cattle but you won't fight your own battles? Come out!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried after they had 

searched the room. A panel on the wall beside a bookcase opened after a moment to reveal a flat screen TV. An image flickered to life.

"Blade. I shouldn't be surprised that you have reached this point. I knew that you would find this operation sooner or later. But I am pleased to say that I am surprised that you had the intelligence to take on allies. I thought you were a mindless brute that always worked alone. Bravo. You've grown a brain," the woman on the screen said. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Her eyes showed her age. Pluto gave an audible gasp at the sight of her. Moon shot her a quizzical look. "However, since I am transmitting this message from a safe place, I thought I should at least say 'Hello' and 'Good bye.' I certainly hope the ninety pounds of C4 we placed throughout the floor will do the job of killing you and your new friends. I hear they're quite resilient but I highly doubt they could survive a blast of that magnitude. Au revoir."

Movement was instant. They ran as fast as they could towards the stairs. More vampires blocked their way, forcing them to fight their way out. And then, there was a deafening blast behind them. Aurelia had started detonating.

--

I hope this chapter makes people happy. I was sort of crazy when I wrote it and I hope that no one is disappointed. If you see anything you think could have been done better, PLEASE tell me. I am always open to criticism and ideas. In fact, if you think of something that I haven't, feel free to tell me. I always welcome fresh ideas since mine can sometimes be bland before I think of something better.

Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has faithfully waited for me to continue this story and those who have encouraged me to get off my lazy butt and finally finish a chapter story. If no one has noticed, it's something I haven't really done before. I also want to thank all the people who have reviewed this story; your input makes a difference in not only how fast I pump out the chapters but it gives me a good idea on how much I need to do for each chapter and how I can drive myself to do better on them. I truly appreciate the time you take to tell me if you think I'm writing well or if I'm putting smelly crap in the wind.


	15. Does the Center Hold?

Disclaimer: Ah, read the previous ones. I'm lazy today.

Shadows in the Night

_Previously, on __**Shadows in the Night:**_

"_However, since I am transmitting this message from a safe place, I thought I should at least say 'Hello' and 'Good bye.' I certainly hope the ninety pounds of C4 we placed throughout the floor will do the job of killing you and your new friends. I hear they're quite resilient but I highly doubt they could survive a blast of that magnitude. Au revoir." _

_Movement was instant. They ran as fast as they could towards the stairs. More vampires blocked their way, forcing them to fight their way out. And then, there was a deafening blast behind them. Aurelia had started detonating._

_**Now:**_

Explosions rocked the building. The lower floors only heard a slightly muffled version of the explosion but the upper floors shook as though Kami himself had reached down and punched the fifty-first floor as hard as he dared without making the whole Earth shake. Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen and Blade were thrown from their feet along with every vampire on that floor. The first blast had come from the very office they had just vacated. Another deafening explosion rocked the floor from the opposite side of the building. Already, the metal frame and concrete was beginning to groan with the strain of holding up the upper floors. More explosions followed as they found themselves somehow on their feet and running to the nearest window not currently on fire.

They didn't reach it before the next explosion, not even eight feet away, knocked them off their feet and through the window as it burst outward. Eternal Sailor Moon was vaguely aware that her fuku and her wings were burning as she fell to the pavement below. Pluto barely managed to invoke Dead Scream in time before they hit the ground, causing a cushion of air to slow their descent. Saturn and Venus had finally run outside by the time they hit the ground, Blade and Tuxedo Kamen on their feet while Moon and Jupiter hit on their backs. Pluto fell into a roll and pulled herself up painfully with the help of her staff. Moon rolled on the ground to extinguish the flames still burning on her fuku and stood up, wincing from pain in her ankle.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked. A groan of pain answered her. They all turned to see that although the rest of them had escaped with minor injuries, Jupiter had not. Her fuku was singed around the skirt and she was pale. There was blood seeping from her abdomen… where a rather large metal rod had impaled her. Tuxedo Kamen gathered her up quickly and began running. The sound of police sirens and ambulances could be heard in the distance.

The Senshi, all of them together now with the rest of the Tsukino family in tow, began running. Blade took to his car and drove off. No one noticed the changes in Saturn and Venus.

--

Ikuko, Shingo and Kenji, once they were safely at the temple, fell into an exhausted sleep. Jupiter was laid out in Rei's room after they all changed back to their civilian clothes. The wound was ghastly to look at. They still hadn't removed the rod.

"We can't take her to a hospital," Usagi said after a moment. Rei turned to her in shock.

"What do you_ mean_ we can't take her to a hospital?! Look at her! She could be dying!" she raged.

"She's right, we can't. They'll be looking for a woman with the same injuries. Don't you get it, Rei? They saw how badly she was wounded! They know what to look for! If we take her to the hospital, how long do you think it will be before they figure out who we are and where the rest of us live?" Haruka yelled. You could tell that she was ready to fight and she didn't care who.

"So, what, we just let her die? No! I don't accept that! She needs help!"

"What do we do?"

"We need to find a doctor!"

Everyone was talking all at once now, everyone trying to get in a valid point or saying that they didn't care if they were found as long as Makoto survived. The only ones who didn't speak were Hotaru and Usagi. Usagi was about to speak when she noticed that something was different. _Minako and Hotaru_ were different. Minako's eyes were usually just a shade different from her own but now they were completely different. Blue was still the primary color there but now her eyes held shocking orangeish-yellow rings around the iris. Her hair was still mostly gold but now it seemed longer and had faint streaks of orange there too. Hotaru was just the same except her eyes were now primarily dark blue with rings of bright purple around the iris and her hair held the same purple in just emerging streaks framing her face. And she looked… older. Wiser.

Without a word, Hotaru approached Makoto's side and looked to Usagi. Automatically, she knew what Hotaru was thinking and preparing to do and followed her to help. If no one would listen to them, they would have to take matters into their own hands.

With unsteady hands, Usagi gripped the metal rod. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan," she whispered. Then she pulled the rod out with all of her strength, falling back as she did so. Makoto gave a shrieking wail of pain, legs kicking out and arms flailing. She'd been mostly unconscious since Shi-Yo Tekunoroji but now, she was wide-awake. Everyone cried out in horror at what Usagi had done, not noticing the steadily brightening glow coming from Hotaru.

"What have you done?!" Rei cried, rushing over to Makoto's side. She wasn't able to get any closer than a few feet, though. The glow from Hotaru was acting as a shield while she went into a trance. Makoto's cries and moans of pain were inaudible through it.

"What's happening?" Minako asked. No one else but Usagi had yet noticed the difference in the two.

"I think… I think Hotaru is healing her…" Haruka replied, a look of wonder on her face, "though I have never seen anything like this happen before while she's doing it. And she doesn't look like she's getting tired either!"

"What do you mean? She always looks tired while she's healing someone. Her body has a hard time recovering after healing just a medium sized scratch!" Michiru cried, trying to reach through the barrier to grab Hotaru away.

It was no use; the barrier she'd put up wouldn't allow anyone or anything through it. They could only watch as Hotaru's hands hovered over Makoto's abdomen and the wound, very slowly, knit itself back together from the inside out. At the rate it was going, it would take hours. For everyone, that was a cause for serious concern because Hotaru would probably kill herself in the process.

There was nothing they could do until Hotaru brought the barrier down.

--

Blade made it back to Whistler with very minor injuries that were almost completely healed by the time he drove his car into the warehouse. He was angry. How the _hell_ had Aurelia known they were coming? How the _hell_ had she gotten out before they got to her? From the look he'd gotten of her, she was older than most vamps he'd put down before but that didn't change the fact that she'd gotten away. Whistler's questions went unanswered as he walked past him into his room. He needed time to think. He put his sword on its rack, tossed his burned coat to the side and took off his vests. He needed to meditate on what he'd seen. But first, he'd need his serum.

--

Aurelia frowned. According to the reports she received from the survivors, they'd still gotten away. One of the Sailor Senshi was grievously injured to the point that they were watching hospitals, medical centers and anyone in general that might have the medical training nearby to save her life. They had taken a sample of this senshi's blood to analyze it but every time they tried to put it into the damn machine, the machine would short out. Every electric microscope would suddenly blow a fuse. The technicians couldn't figure it out. She pulled out the vial from the Tsukino girl. They'd done every test they knew how and had even invented a few new ones trying to figure out why her family hadn't had the same gene.

Well, it was no matter now. The family had been rescued by the Sailor Senshi during the attack. It was more than likely that this Usagi girl had found a way to contact them and told them what had happened. And, since they were working with Blade, they figured that they had been taken by vampires. Not too big of a leap from reality, she supposed. Usagi was probably having the happiest reunion of her life. However, that wouldn't last long at all. Vampires hadn't survived for thousands of years without having a few tricks up their sleeves, after all.

--

Nearly two days passed before Hotaru had finished healing Makoto. Two days straight. No rest. No food. When the barrier finally went down, Hotaru had collapsed on top of Makoto's legs from the strain and Makoto herself only had a hole in her shirt to show where the wound had been. The skin over that spot 

was fading from a bright pink to a normal skin color. The Outers rushed to Hotaru's side. Feverishly, Haruka checked her pulse while Michiru made sure that she was still breathing. They were more than shocked to find that she had simply fallen asleep. Her heart was steady and strong, her breathing deep and even. It was as they were checking on her, not letting any of the Inners near, that Setsuna finally got a good look at the Senshi of Silence.

"Kami-sama…" she whispered.

"She's all right. She's fine…" Haruka kept repeating. She looked absolutely terrified.

"And I suspect she'll be very hungry when she wakes up," Setsuna said with a voice filled with wonder and curiosity at the same time. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked.

"Her body has gone through its final changes. She's no longer human. Her DNA has reverted completely back to what it was before this life. She should have all the memories of her previous life now."

"I'm scanning her right now… Setsuna is right! Hotaru has the blood of someone from Saturn," Ami said, typing furiously on compact computer, her visor covering her eyes. "She has absolutely no human DNA left in her body. But when could this have happened? I thought these changes were supposed to come very slowly?"

"They are supposed to come slowly. But while Saturn and I were fighting, something happened," Minako replied. That got everyone's attention. Now they noticed her, too.

"I think I have a theory. When Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn were fighting, they were in near constant combat, they were forced to use their powers without much rest. This caused a sort of chain reaction in their bodies. Their powers were probably starting to drain on their still mostly-human bodies. This caused latent DNA from both of their respective planetary lineages to become almost violently active, forcing their bodies to undergo the last part of the transformations immediately, almost like a defensive reaction.

"And, if I'm right, that would erase any health issues that they had with their human bodies because they would have superior DNA replacing the affected tissues and organs. Essentially, Hotaru and Minako can't get sick from using their powers too much anymore whether they are in their civilian guise or transformed. Before, they were drawing on power stored and recharged in their bodies that came from their planets. Now that they are back to their original DNA from their home planets, they can draw their powers from the planets themselves. They may not need to transform anymore to use their Senshi powers!" Ami explained with an air of excitement.

"So, is that why I started getting these weird feelings when I was out getting supplies earlier?" Minako asked. "I mean, I kept thinking that I saw theses… lines between people. Kind of like when you're connecting the dots in a game."

"Your planet was best known for helping people find love, Minako. I think those lines you were seeing were a sort of thread between people for real and potential love. You used to be able to make that connection very easily for others," Setsuna replied.

"Really? So, I'm not going crazy?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Minako. You're perfectly sane."

"So, will the others change the same way or will they continue slowly?"

"I think it will depend on the situation. If we keep going just the way we are now, it will take a few weeks to a few months for the changes to complete. If we keep fighting as hard as we have been, it could be a matter of days," Ami replied, still typing on the compact computer.

"I'm going to check on my family. They look better than they did when we got them but they keep saying that they feel really sick," Usagi said tiredly. She looked exhausted as she trudged from the room and to the guest house. She knocked on the door frame and frowned when she got no answer. She pushed the door aside and toed off her shoes at the door before entering. It was very dark in there. Shades were drawn and doors were shut inside.

"Shingo? Mom? Dad? Are you guys feeling any better?"

No answer came. She felt like the house was deserted. That was before she was attacked from behind.

--

_Next time on __**Shadows in the Night:**_

The Senshi face their most trying battles yet. But, while they face one enemy, another is beginning to rise. And, they begin to remember more about the Moon Kingdom, past-life lovers and enemies they forgot they ever had. How will they handle it?


	16. Revelations Part 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Blade and all other characters from whatever shows/movies I borrowed them from do NOT belong to me. If they did, well… this'd be on TV, now wouldn't it?

Shadows in the Night

_Previously, on __**Shadows in the Night:**_

"_I'm going to check on my family."_

"_Shingo? Mom? Dad? Are you guys feeling any better?"_

_No answer came. She felt like the house was deserted. That was before she was attacked from behind._

_**Now:**_

Usagi was thrown to the ground. A cry of pain escaped her lips as claws, long and painful, tore at the back of the blouse she was wearing and into her skin. An inhuman growl came from her attacker as she felt blood beginning to wet the fabric. Her head spun for a moment before she realized what had happened. With a burst of speed, she thrust her elbow up and behind herself and was satisfied when she heard the sound of a nose breaking.

Shaking him off while he was grabbing at his bleeding face, she scrambled forward and tried to get as much space between herself and her attacker. He was holding his face as tears fled his eyes as quickly as they formed. It took seconds for him to recover and turn to face her. Shock and anguish filled her body.

"Shingo! Stop! What are you doing?!" another voice cried. Shingo turned towards the source and bared his fangs. Ikuko looked ill and weak and behind her Kenji looked even worse.

"I'm so hungry!" he roared and then took a flying leap at Usagi once more. Usagi threw a right hook just as he came within range of her fist. He flew back and hit a wall, cracking the plaster and his head. She stared dumbly at her fist for a moment before the door burst open to the guest house. Haruka, Ami, Rei and Minako entered, obviously ready to fight. They looked around, tense and trying to find the source of her distress.

"Usagi! We heard yelling! Is it another vampire? Where is it?" Haruka asked while Ami used her compact computer to scan the room for vampires.

"It's Sh-Shingo," she stammered, unable to believe it. Ami gasped and started to back away from the door, back into the sunlight.

"Everyone out of the guest house, now! Ikuko and Kenji are infected too!"

"What?! How can they be? They don't have any bites!" Rei cried.

"They must have been infected by other means. Possibly during one of the tests being performed on them, they could have been injected with vampire DNA," the genius replied. "The only thing we can do now is put them into stasis."

"And how are we going to do that? It's not like we have a cryogenic stasis pod or three on hand, you know. On Venus, they were easy to find in the medical clinics but Terran technology doesn't have that ability anymore," Minako stated with a rather strange accent. Usagi stopped and stared.

"What do you mean, 'anymore'? Are you saying that Earth had technology during the time of the Moon Kingdom?" she asked, a tone of desperation in her voice. Minako looked taken aback.

"Of course. The Ball was a celebration of the Moon Kingdom's new treaty with the Atlantian people for the sharing of technology," Minako explained. "That was the ball where the Dark Kingdom attacked. Part of the new technology to be shared were far more advanced medical cryogenic stasis modules. They were to be shipped from the Terran southern continent. Antarctica."

--

At Stargate Command, things were going… well, normal enough for a place that had a huge Naquidah ring that created a wormhole to other planets. In fact, in Colonel Jack O'Neill was surprised that things had been going as well as they had this week. After the Replicators had been put down on the new Asgard home world with that do-hickey he'd created when he was under the influence of the Ancient library in his head, well… things were going peachy. All they had to worry about now were the Goa'uld and Replicators in the rest of the galaxy and that woman who was currently in charge. What was her name? Oh, yes. Elizabeth Weir. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have Hammond back in charge. Weir was okay, but a civilian just wasn't what the base needed.

Besides, he was used to sticking it to the man. It was just plain odd sticking it to a woman.

He sighed. Daniel was at the Ancient Outpost helping out the researchers that had come in _droves_ to see all the Ancient technology uncovered. The stasis thingy he'd been in until Thor had revived him was a main point of interest for the medical scientists while the drone weapons were going to keep the militaries of the world busy for who knew how long. And the chair! Of course the chair was going to make some of the Generals drool at the thought of having one of those babies under their command. That is, if they could find people who had the Ancient gene to use it.

He was about to go and check on Carter when the alarms went crazy.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" rang through the halls and Jack O'Neill began to jog to the control room that was situated just above the Gate Room. He arrived just as the IDC for SG-12 was confirmed. They were coming in hot.

The iris opened with the sound of metal scraping and then a few discharges from staff weapons crashed into the wall just below the control window. They were followed by more blasts and SG-12 practically flew through the event horizon. It was obvious that there were injured people down there and just as Jack was about to run down to the Gate Room to aid them, three Jaffa rushed in, pointing their staff weapons at the returning, injured men. They didn't have the chance to finish them off. Airmen already in the room opened fire with their armor piercing rounds and the Jaffa dropped fast and the iris closed with a flourish.

Immediately, medical personnel were on the team, almost like piranha. Medical technicians fussed over bumps, bruises and scratches. All normal for such an encounter. He was about to leave when he heard a strange transmission on the radio from Antarctica.

"What did that say?" he asked, his face twisting into its normal 'that's about to be a MAJOR FUBAR' face. The radio tech looked puzzled.

"I'm not sure. I think it said something about women wearing sailor uniforms appearing in the snow with…" he listened with squinted eyes for a moment before he spoke again, "some unconscious Japanese civilians."

"Oh, crap."

--

The snow was reflecting the blinding sunlight right into their eyes and that made it a little difficult to see the men in blue and white camouflage that had surrounded them moments after they appeared. Eternal Sailor Moon stood up and frowned. Who were these people? And what in the name of Kami were they doing here? This was supposed to be the place the Atlantians had their outpost. Of course, they had no idea exactly where it was but that was where Sailor Mercury came in. She was supposed to scan for the technology as soon as they arrived. That would be hard now, considering the amount of military that was swarming the place.

They looked to be American from the fancy patches on their arms. Eternal Sailor Moon was wondering how these guys could move with the huge coats they were swathed in. Her attention was drawn back to her parents and brother. They were all given a very strong sedative before they had teleported for safety reasons. Minako had been more than specific as to where the outpost was located but she'd had no idea as to whether or not it was too far under the snow for them to reach with another teleport. It looked like someone else had found and gotten to it before they had.

One of the soldiers before them motioned towards a small complex about 200 yards away. Carefully, Mars and Venus carried Kenji, Jupiter and Mercury carried Ikuko and Uranus carried Shingo with Neptune trailing behind. Setsuna had decided to keep watch over Hotaru at the Temple. Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were in the lead. They were nervous but glad that these people were, at first glance, not familiars and certainly not vampires. If they were vampires, they would have already burst into flames from the constant sunlight. As it was, the only thing keeping Shingo from becoming a pile of ash in the snow was a shield that Venus had created 

around him using her newfound powers. She had somehow been able to create a sort of light field that filtered the sunlight of its UVA and UVB rays and of the other possible radiations that would cause him to burn. Although it was below freezing, Venus was sweating from the physical exertion of carrying Kenji and from keeping the shield in place.

They were ushered inside of the strange complex and immediately Tuxedo Kamen recognized the technology being examined around him.

"I know this place! I know what that device does and how to work it!" he whispered to Eternal Sailor Moon. She nodded but gave nothing else away. Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo were taken by some medical technicians who began to fuss over their unresponsive states. She was more than surprised to find that she understood when people were speaking English.

"We need to find the cryogenic stasis modules immediately or else they will die," Moon spoke in surprisingly perfect English with barely a hint of an accent. Everyone who had been buzzing around before stopped and turned to stare.

"What did you say?" a man with glasses, slightly messy hair and the look of a scholar asked.

"The cryogenic stasis modules. We need to get these people into them right now or else they will die in the next twenty-four hours."

"How do you know about those?" he asked with a look of interest.

"Because they belonged to my people," Tuxedo Kamen replied, stepping forward with an air of authority. "I am Endymion, the last of the ruling family of Atlantis. And I demand that you allow us to continue with our mission."

"A-Atlantis? You're from Atlantis?" the scholarly man asked. He dropped the rather thick leather-bound book he'd been carrying and held his hand out. "Dr. Daniel Jackson. I'm an archeologist helping to find Atlantis. Is there anything you can tell us about its location? What galaxy is it in? Are you all Ancients? Why did you resume physical form?"

The questions that Daniel Jackson was posing came too fast for them to really get out an answer. They were all very confused.

"What's an Ancient?" Mars asked.

--

Deep in the dark caves below the desert sands in Saudi Arabia, something stirred. It was old, evil and hungry. More than anything, he wished to sleep. He only wanted to slumber but something called to him. He listened with every fiber of his being, straining his senses to their limits to get that tiny wisp that had awakened him. His eyes shot open and his body tensed. No, it couldn't be. Not after so long!

He calmed himself, forcing the raging hunger back to sleep. There was still time to investigate. He only needed to gather his energy and to wait. Things would happen in due time and it was not yet his time to come back. Things were already set into motion. He could wait, if only for a short while.

--

A few hours later, Usagi's family were in the stasis units, though it had taken a bit of arguing and explaining to get them in there. It had been very lucky that the sedatives hadn't worn off in the time it had taken to get them in there. Tuxedo Kamen had been able to put them in the stasis chambers without the help of the technicians, which only helped to fuel his claims that he was one of these 'Ancients' as they kept calling him. At first, no one wanted to talk to the scientists that kept asking them questions, especially the questions from Daniel Jackson. No one really wanted to make the situation more confusing than it already was.

It seemed to take forever to get them to leave them in peace for just a few minutes while they absorbed the idea that the United States government knew about Atlantian technology and how to use it. For the most part, anyway. What really surprised them was that they hadn't yet found Atlantis itself. They were still looking for it. As they sat in the office they'd been locked into since their unspoken vow of silence, they had decided that it was okay to snoop around. Mercury was hacking their computers while the others were rifling through papers they had pried from filing cabinets. They were still amazed that they were able to not only speak English in the presence of the Americans but they could also read it.

In the files they hadn't found very much to tell them about what it was that these people were doing here. However, Mercury had finally finished hacking into their mainframe and found more than enough information. As she read it to them, they were surprised at what she had found. This was apparently a joint operation by a number of nations, including the Japanese government, brought together because of the discovery of the 'Ancient Outpost' by the Stargate Program. The Stargate was apparently a device that the United States government had discovered could create a stable, traversable wormhole that required absolutely no protective gear to use unless a device called a MALP showed that the other side contained hazardous materials or gases.

Even more surprising was that the primary team consisted of a Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and some guy named Teal'c and that they routinely traveled to other planets in the Milky Way galaxy. They didn't get much further before Dr. Jackson came in and asked them to follow him.

"We know you hacked into our files. It's okay, I don't think it'll be too much of a problem to keep people from getting upset. We just want one thing from you," Dr. Jackson spoke as he and several armed men escorted them to what looked like a conference room.

"And what would that be?" Mars asked hotly. She was quite irritated. They hadn't teleported out after the stasis chambers because they hadn't wanted to take the chance that these people would take Usagi's family out and try to study them.

"We want to know how it is that you know so much about this technology and what you Sailor Senshi are doing so far from Tokyo," he replied as he motioned for them to take a seat around the table.

"You know who we are, then?" Moon asked.

"Yes, after we did some checking. How do you know about this technology?" he asked again.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Venus muttered.

"Try me."

"Okay…" Moon took a deep breath and looked around at her fellow Senshi. They, for the most part, gave their consent. "You must know one thing: if we find that you use the information we are about to give you in any way against us or against others, we will know it. We will hunt down those responsible and they will be punished.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that has been recorded in history. However, it is nothing more than myth and legend that has been twisted around and only bits and pieces are even remotely true. This story is one that no one has ever been told before because most people wouldn't believe it.

"Thousands of years ago, there was life throughout this solar system. Almost every planet or the moons orbiting them, had life and civilization. For the longest time, these civilizations didn't really contact one another and, more often than not, when they did, conflicts would abound. It wasn't until the ruling family of one of these civilizations came forward and unified these peoples that there was peace. The Queen of the Moon was the one to do this. For more than a thousand years, this new Kingdom flourished. The Moon Kingdom was considered the most powerful force of all the nine planets."

"But there were still conflicts. Earth was known and feared for the peoples there were violent and barbaric. They were still in the midst of evolving into the humans that you are today," continued Tuxedo Kamen. His voice was strange with an unrecognizable accent. Dr. Jackson seemed startled, as though he knew it.

"My people came from our great city, Atlantis, to find a new home on the planet that we had helped to cultivate life. The Stargate was one of our greatest achievements and yet, we came back to find that the solar system that had been nearly barren save for this one small planet was thriving with life. The moon that orbited it had flourished with a people who had technology that was swiftly advancing. Soon, it would rival our own. We traveled from this frozen continent to the country you would now call England and began to settle there."

"At first, Queen Serenity was suspicious of these new people that had come to live on the planet below and rightly so. The people evolving, Neanderthals, had only just discovered fire and yet, here were a people who looked so much like us who seemingly appeared out of nothingness. They did not try to contact the Moon Kingdom for many months. They built cities and cultivated 

farms of the like not seen anywhere else. When they finally did send a message, it was strange to us. Theirs was a language unlike any other we had ever heard before and it took us a little time to finally translate the message.

"We were more than relieved that it was a message of peace. Our peoples were tired of conflict and we wanted nothing more than to have peaceful relations. But it wasn't long before discord began to manifest among the Atlantians. Always, before the Atlantians had come to live on the Earth, had the Lunarian people sensed a darkness living deep within the bowels of the planet and long had they prayed that nothing would disturb its slumber. It seemed that it was not meant to be. Somehow, they had awakened this darkness and it seeped into the hearts of some. They separated from the whole of those that became the ruling body of the Atlantian people. They came under the rule of one named Metallia, a woman who became the most corrupted by the darkness. She formed a Kingdom that became the polar opposite of ours, aptly named, the Dark Kingdom.

"At first, this Kingdom wasn't much of a threat. They had the same technology as the Atlantians as they _were_ Atlantians themselves. Even so, it wasn't long before they began to develop technologies that were aimed primarily at destruction. They were cast out of the land and moved to a location deep underground in the place you would call Saudi Arabia. They created vast caverns in which they were able to continue with their weapons development. And where they were conducting experiments on the Neanderthals."

"From what we could gather at first, these experiments were nothing more than just genetic mapping of how the primates had begun to evolve to look like us," Tuxedo Kamen broke in again. "We had been doing the same types of experimentation but on a more reserved scale. We were trying to see if there was anything we could do to… well, we were just trying to see what made them evolve that way. We had determined that you had evolved to look like us because of our previous visits to this world. Metallia had named herself a Queen and it wasn't long after I was born that the true threat began. My family, by vote of the majority, had become the sole ruling family by then. We were the ones who made most of the decisions that were found to be right.

"When I became old enough to understand the war that was becoming inevitable, my parents had begun a series of trips to the Moon Kingdom in order to gain a place in their Silver Alliance. I had been assigned four guardians to teach me about mathematics, science, everything I would need to know about our own technology and to one day rule. It was around the time I had become of age that I finally met Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity, that the alliance we were forging became a reality. And it wasn't because that we fell in love; we didn't. We became like brother and sister, friends so deep that we were like family. It was strange, our parents both believed that the friendship we had created was more, as did everyone who saw us together. Including a scientist, a woman named Beryl.

Although Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were speaking freely, they struggled to keep themselves from revealing too much. It was as if the words had taken on a life of their own and kept forcing their way from their lips. They had only meant to give a general idea of what had happened, a small idea of how the Atlantian technology had come to be on Earth and why it had 

been left there. With a start, they realized at the same moment that _they_ weren't speaking; Endymion and Serenity were speaking.

"She was one of our top scientists, the best in her field. She was in the middle of creating a new technology that would increase the body's immune system to the point where disease and infection would be a thing of the past when she became obsessed with me. The thought that Serenity and I would marry drove her insane with jealousy. Her research reports were becoming more and more alarming and bizarre. And then, one day, she left our new Atlantis and never returned."

--

I'm stopping it here because A) I'm tired and B) I figure a cliffhanger is a good thing to have every once in a while. Anyway, I hope this chapter won't seem stupid to anyone. If it does, well, let me know!. Please, remember that reviews are appreciated and flames are helpful!

_Next time on __**Shadows in the Night:**_

The story of the Moon Kingdom and Atlantis' Earth city, of the true destruction of the Moon Kingdom and why the truth was kept from them. And, the fight with Aurelia heats up when she finally tracks the source of the blood samples and begins to mount an offensive of near epic proportions.

Top of Form


	17. Revelations Part 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Blade and all other characters from whatever shows/movies I borrowed them from do NOT belong to me. If they did, well… this'd be on TV, now wouldn't it?

Shadows in the Night

_Previously, on __**Shadows in the Night:**_

"_She was one of our top scientists, the best in her field. She was in the middle of creating a new technology that would increase the body's immune system to the point where disease and infection would be a thing of the past when she became obsessed with me. The thought that Serenity and I would marry drove her insane with jealousy. Her research reports were becoming more and more alarming and bizarre. And then, one day, she left our new Atlantis and never returned."_

_**Now:**_

"For a time, it seemed as though the Atlantians would soon become part of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance. However, because of our parents' misconception, they arranged for Endymion and I to be married to seal the contract. We _did_ love each other but we didn't love each other in that manner. But we were willing to do what we had to in order to keep our friendship alive and to solidify our alliance. The wedding was planned to occur one year after the signing of the contract. It was during that time that I found myself spending more time with a man from one of the other kingdoms within the Alliance, the older brother of Princess Amorina of Venus," Eternal Sailor Moon's face contorted to show both pain and love as she spoke of this and her voice turned soft as she spoke his name. "Prince Madan…"

"In those times, Atlantians and those of the Moon Kingdom aged slowly. Our lives spanned nearly a thousand years and when Serenity and I met, we were each nearly one hundred years old. And the research being done on the Neanderthals was nearing its completion as it had been discovered by one of our scientists more than one hundred years previously that the children they were producing now looked exactly as we did. This information scared the Moon Kingdom but we assured them that we would make these new creatures, these Humans, to understand us and to accept us. Our plans obviously changed drastically when we discovered that these humans had a large capacity to become like us in almost every way.

"Over the next hundred years, we watched as these humans began to outnumber the Neanderthals and eventually, they died out. By this time, our people had been living on Earth for nearly two thousand years but had only begun negotiations with the Moon Kingdom two hundred years previously. Back then, both of our peoples were very hesitant to become involved with one another. We had previously had problems with another race and were loathe to forget it; they were still feeling raw from the tensions of having formed an alliance between so many planets that had previously been at war with one another."

"It was my on one hundred and twentieth birthday when our kingdoms announced that Endymion and I would wed and that the Atlantian Kingdom would join our Alliance," Eternal Sailor Moon picked up where Tuxedo Kamen left off. Her face was slowly going pale as she continued to speak and she swallowed in order to choke back the ball of emotion that had gotten stuck in her throat. "A masquerade ball was thrown in honor of by birthday and in celebration of the wedding announcement. I had spent most of the night with Prince Madan, dancing and talking. Then, when the announcement was made, I spent the rest of the night dancing with Endymion. That was the night that the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Alliance and the Atlantians fell out of memory and time."

Eternal Sailor Moon could no longer speak; her voice had broken with the memories that played before her eyes. Tuxedo Kamen took her hand comfortingly and then continued on. His voice was tight as he spoke, and the other Senshi, who had all been sitting in rapt attention, almost trancelike in their stillness, began to tense. Daniel Jackson noticed this and leaned forward. The story he was hearing was almost outrageous on its own but he found that he couldn't deny that a lot of the facts he had heard up until now had been recorded in history and legend over the generations.

"Serenity and I had been dancing for an hour, discussing our future and what we would do before and after the wedding took place when the Moon's Palace was attacked. My four guardians and friends had been dancing with Serenity's guards and they ran to fight while I found myself charged with protecting my future bride. Queen Serenity had moved to the safety and confines of her war room, trying to call troops and fight back. There were weapons that we were unfamiliar with, ships orbiting the Earth and Moon that were in the shape of pyramids, creatures we didn't recognize and the worst had yet to come.

"Soon after these strange pyramid ships arrived, ships that were obviously of Atlantian origin but nothing like we had ever seen before arrived. The Dark Kingdom was joining the battle but they were not fighting the original aggressors but teaming up with them. They sent down creatures that no one had ever seen before, things you would call monsters today. In fact, they still roam the Earth today, though hidden. The worst creature they unleashed, however, was one that looked, spoke and acted as though it were a man but he only looked that way; his flesh turned to armor and his jaw split in two to bite his victims.

"Our initial reinforcements from Earth were shot down the moment they left the atmosphere by the Dark Kingdom and the new enemy kept their attentions on the Moon Kingdom. The battle lasted for hours. Our shield technology was nearly useless against their weapons and the other ships, though not incredibly sophisticated, had the means to destroy more than enough of what we had already built on Earth. We, the Atlantians, knew that defeat was on the horizon. During our time on Earth, we had studied and learned many things. We had begun to evolve in ways that were entirely new to us and had reached the point where we could shed our physical bodies to ascend to a higher state of being. Many thousands of Atlantians realized that the battle with the Dark Kingdom and this new enemy was a lost cause, that they would be wiped out completely and that our time had come to an end. It was this knowledge that finally allowed us to shed our fears and Ascend."

"My mother knew that the Dark Kingdom was winning with these strange new monsters and the new enemy was no longer interested in our home," Eternal Sailor Moon took up the tale again with a fervor she hadn't known before. "In a last ditch effort, she used some of our weapons to destroy the Atlantian technologies left behind on Earth once she received word that there would be no one in the cities. Our weapons almost completely destroyed those technologies. After that, the Dark Kingdom, led by their new Queen Beryl, launched their final assault. Beryl had cornered Endymion and I near a steep precipice just outside the palace grounds. She told us of how she had decided to keep Endymion alive and under her control.

"And then, she brought the worst of the creatures forward. The man who was not a man. Beryl called him Tamesis. 'This girl is for you to take,' she told him. 'Her blood is the sweetest you will ever taste and she is yours to kill or to keep. All you need to do is take her.' I remember being terrified when I saw him. And he moved so fast, my eyes could not follow him. And then, he was in front of me."

She paused to take a shaking breath before she continued. The next part of this tale, this new and old memory, was the most difficult for her to remember, let alone speak of. The memory of how she died was not one she would want to relive ever again, but she knew that this had to be done. She knew that this had to be spoken of, if only to keep these events from happening again, if only to keep these Americans and other nations involved with this Stargate from bringing harm to this planet once again, she would go through the pain that was filling her being.

"I never felt more pain in my life than when he bit me," she started again, voice unsteady. "I think I blacked out for a moment or two after the initial bite. Before I knew it, I was on the ground and I was in pain like no other I had ever felt before. All through my veins, it was like fire raced through them. But through the haze, I saw something that broke my heart and brought clarity to my mind: Prince Madan and Endymion were fighting Tamesis and Beryl was not going to stand by and watch. She raised a sword and brought it down to strike my dearest Prince Madan from behind but Endymion pushed him out of the way. He was impaled by the very woman who had brought war upon us all, who claimed to love him. I watched as he gave me a sad smile and then his body changed into these strange tendrils of light. I think that was the moment she went truly mad. She declared that no one be left alive save for those who could be used to strengthen her army.

"During all of this, Prince Madan was still fighting Tamesis… and he lost. I watched in horror as Tamesis ran him through with his sword. I crawled to Madan's side and he died in my arms. Though my body was going into shock and every sensation had become muted, I still felt it when Tamesis tried to pull me away from my beloved's body. So grief-stricken was I that I pulled Madan's sword from his still-warm hand and I plunged it into my chest, piercing my heart. I died moments later, smiling as I realized that I had thwarted the vile creature."

"From what we know, after our deaths were witnessed by Queen Serenity," Tuxedo Kamen broke in, "she did the only thing she could do and used the most volatile and powerful weapon she had – a sort of natural energy that those of her line were able to tap into using their bodies as a conduit and a crystal called the Ginzouishou as a sort of amplifier. She used this crystal to lock away the Dark Kingdom since she didn't have the power to destroy them. The sort of power that she used was unheard of to Atlantians at the time and she was able to weaken the Dark Kingdom considerably. However, once those tasks were finished, her body became too weak for her to use the crystal to stop the new enemies that were currently beginning to settle on Earth and try to save all the people of her kingdom without killing herself in the process. So, she made a choice. She chose to save her people, all of them, by trapping their fading consciousnesses and energies, trapping our _souls_ and sending them to Earth to be reborn into new bodies when it was time.

"Such a task, you see, killed her in the end because Queen Serenity used the energy from her own body and all that had yet to be expelled from the crystal to accomplish it. Billions upon billions of souls were sent down to Earth to be reborn, souls from every planet in this solar system. You see, this battle with the Dark Kingdom didn't just take place on the Moon, but on every habited planet and moon in this solar system. All these souls could not be reborn at the same time, though. Even Queen Serenity knew that would be impossible. So, thousands have been born, lived and died already," Tuxedo Kamen finished and suddenly the room was silent. Soldiers who had been guarding them suddenly snapped back to attention. No one had really noticed that they had been leaning forward during the tale.

Doctor Daniel Jackson hit a button on the digital recorder he'd been using to capture the tale and it beeped for a moment before going silent again. He stared at Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen hard for a moment, looking torn between disbelief and an intense desire to ask more questions. The Senshi looked ashen from the story they had just heard. Everything they knew, from their point of view, was wrong. Even Sailor Pluto looked out of sorts. The past was far more intricate than they had dared believe.

"I think I'm going to need time to go through all of this information and try to figure out exactly what all of this means. If you don't mind, that is?" Daniel spoke slowly as he looked down at the notes he had been taking and fingered the small digital recorder nervously. Eternal Sailor Moon stood after a moment and made a strange movement with her hand. The air around her hands seemed to tremble for a moment before a very sophisticated-looking watch appeared. She handed it to him and he stared at it in confusion before looking to her for help.

"It's a communicator. We can't stay here any longer as we have a crisis in Tokyo to deal with and an ally that we need to speak to. I understand that you will have questions. We may answer them in time. We only told this unknown history to you because we think it is imperative that you take this knowledge and put it to good use," she stated. Eternal Sailor Moon easily explained how it worked and then motioned to the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to follow her. "We need to leave now. Use that to call for us when you have questions."

They all just walked out, then. No one stopped them because Daniel Jackson ordered the soldiers to let them pass. They walked into the freezing snows and stood in a circle once again and in a pulse of light and words none of the soldiers heard, they were gone. They had certainly left their mark on Dr. Jackson. He had lots of dusty, musty and old books to look through, artifacts to find and translate, and more research he had to do than he had done since… well, since they went looking for the Ancient city of Atlantis and found the Ancient Outpost instead. Daniel Jackson had a lot to do, indeed. Especially with writing the report that this would generate. Oh, yes. He would be busy.

_**(AN!) Just a quick Author's Note. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. School and work got in the way of me updating sooner. Well, those and another case of writer's block. I was using my writing skills primarily for writing papers during the school semester, and it's hard to pump out a chapter when your professor has you writing two or three essays per week and add that to the stress of hardly any time off to myself to even think and… well, you get the idea. I was actually hoping to put this out just after Christmas or the New Year but then my personal life reared its ugly head and some serious stuff happened around here that had me wanting to throttle certain people I know. However, I managed to reign in that desire and managed to get this chapter out before school starts AGAIN. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**I think updates will be sporadic and I do intend on finishing this story at some point, so please be patient. Reviews are loved and appreciated! **_

_**Lacrea Moonlight**_


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated anything on this site in a really long time, so I need your input on something. I've decided that I'm going to take some of my stories down. You all get to decide what stays and what goes. Now, I know that there are lots of stories I've written that I haven't updated in forever; this is the reason why I'm taking some down. If people are still interested in certain stories, I'll keep them up and concentrate on those. For the stories that people have lost interest in, I'll take them down.

My one-shots will stay up since there really is no need to make up new chapters. These include the song fics. But there's a catch. If you want a particular fic to stay up and be updated, you MUST review for that fic. If I receive no reviews for that fic, I'm taking it down and putting it into storage until I finish the ones that are in the most demand. If there is a fic you like but think could be better, tell me what you think needs to be changed and I'll be more than happy to make those changes if I think it jives with the story line I had in mind.

If you want a fic to stay up, the minimum is 15 reviews for that fic. I'd appreciate it if the same people didn't review it 15 times just to keep it. I'm hoping that more than just one person likes my work.

This may not seem fair to some people, but please understand this: I posted a chapter for one of my stories a little while ago and absolutely NO ONE reviewed. It brought my spirits down and made me think that no one wanted to read it. So, after some careful thought, I have made this decision. If no one reviews and says they want the stories to be kept, I'll take down all of my unfinished fics and take my time reworking them. I'll even get a Beta, if one will have me, to tell me what needs to be improved. I'm not above asking for help when I need it.

So, please, if you want a certain story that you previously liked to be kept up and worked on, I ask a minimum of 15 reviews. 20 would be better, but I think 15 is fair. I will give this one week. If I don't get any reviews for any of the stories I post this note on, I'll assume that they all need to come down. I'll find some way to save the reviews that I've already gotten for them and then take the story down.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Lacrea Moonlight


	19. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2.0

Okay, so far I've gotten 1 _**New Life**_, 1 _**Fallen Angel**_ and 2 _**Shadows in the Night**_. As I said in the previous note posted just this past Sunday, I will take stock of how many people want me to keep these stories up. As I recall, I posted the previous note on six or seven multi-chapter stories. If there aren't 10-15 reviews on those stories **EACH** with the author's note saying to keep or get rid of the stories, I will take them all down or, as one person I know of has encouraged me to do, I will put them on hiatus until I feel that people are ready for me to update them and I will work on other things.

What this means to you, is that when I not only feel that people will read the chapters, but also review them, I will begin posting again for these stories. Given that before I said I'd take them down, I've reconsidered that; I would love it if people would just review. Even if it's to tell me that they think my story is crap and needs better work done on it, needs to be re-written for a more adult audience's tastes. I really don't care if I get flames! Because flames are just as helpful as a rave review that says my fic is wonderful. Flames help me to do better and raves give me a bit of an ego boost that I sometimes need.

Just, please, understand that it is hurtful to me when people read and don't even bother to review. Perhaps it is because some of them think that some one else will review and that will be enough. I'm not saying that everyone who reads my fics should review, although in a perfect world that's probably what would happen. However, this is not a perfect world and I don't expect people to review every chapter, every time. Just one every once in a while would make me happy.

Now that I've gotten that little rant out of the way, as I said, Sunday is the last day to tell me what you want. At 11:59 EST, I will either take fics down or I will post a note stating that the story is on hiatus for X amount of time. I haven't decided what I'm going to do as of yet, but talking to this one person I've mentioned previously in this note has me thinking that if I leave the fics on hiatus up for long enough and then come back with a revised version of it, that might be better than just deleting it entirely.

If you would like me to continue with a story, **PLEASE** review! It is, as of now, the only way you will get to see what happens with these characters. I do have a roadmap of where I want to go with these stories, especially with _**Shadows in the Night**_.

Thank you to all of my loyal readers for reading this and thank you to any new ones.

Lacrea Moonlight


End file.
